


Missed Calls

by valleyboy



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Dolan Twins- Youtube, Youtube RPF, youtube- fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, M/M, School Dances, Sister Squad - Freeform, Slow Burn, grames - Freeform, jayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyboy/pseuds/valleyboy
Summary: The barista is gorgeous- glistening brown eyes and a freckle that kisses the bottom of his chin. James is greeted with a nervous grin, calloused fingers hovering over the register. First days are always stressful, but James can't help but encourage Grayson- even if his order was horribly wrong. There's only one way to make up for such a mistake and Grayson doesn't disappoint. James walks away with a cute guys number, or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

Vanilla bean and coffee kisses a soft pink nose, the winter air having no issue dusting New York patrons with blush. A soft voice is barely audible through the airpods in James' ears, the bell ringing above his head as he enters Kaffe 1988. The smell was irresistible, but the man behind the counter is what made him grateful that he stopped in.

"How ya doin' today?" a deep voice rings out, James almost taken aback by the bassy tone that came from the man at the register. His eyes skim over him once more, finally reading the name tag instead of soaking in all he had to offer.

"I'm doing good, how are you, Grayson?" James said, pocketing his ear buds with a grin. A look of confusion crosses Grayson's face, eyebrows furrowing and shoulders tense.

"Sorry... do I know you or something?" Grayson asks, pulling at the white sleeves covering his arms. James cocks his head to the side, raising his eyebrows.

"It's on your name tag, honey," he said, manicured finger pointing to the flimsy plastic that rested on his chest. There's a laugh from behind the coffee roaster and espresso machine, James doing a double take at the boy behind there.

"Oh, right," Grayson is quick to say, blush lighting his cheeks as he clears his throat and scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's only fair I know yours, then."

"James," he said, grin never fading as he continued the conversation. His eyes flickered to the menu behind Grayson, almost reluctant to choose a drink. Especially if he seemed nervous enough to continue a conversation instead of asking James what he wanted. "Are you two twins?"

"Who?" and "Yes." are what he's greeted with in regards to the question, the other man emerging from behind the machine and slapping his brother over the head. James can't help but choke, amazed that both were so gorgeous.

"I'm Ethan, sorry for Grayson, it's the first time he's worked register," Ethan said, sparing his brother a glance as he laughs lightly. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yes, actually," James said, eyes raking over Grayson for a moment. There's a clashing of hues, the blush on Grayson's face intensifying before he hurries to where Ethan once was. He can't help the laugh that falls from his soft pink lips, eyes falling back to Ethan. "Can I have a regular strawberry acai with coconut milk, please?"

"Are you sure you don't want an iced vanilla latte?" Grayson chimes from behind the machines, looking over at James who can't help but screw his face in confusion.

"Yes, I'm sure," James said, pulling his wallet from his pocket and holding his card out for Ethan to take.

"Just make the drink," Ethan whispers, giving James a smile before accepting the card and swiping it. "Just sign right there."

James finds himself signing his name, giving a ten dollar tip before clicking accept and standing at the end of the counter. He watches Grayson fumble around, eyes looking lost as he reaches for the coconut milk.

There's a hushed conversation between the two men, James enjoying the view of both of them. His eyes didn't seem to stray much from Grayson, a soft smile when he notes the small mole at the bottom of his chin. There's a tripping of feet, Ethan pushing at Grayson and motioning towards the back door.

James is curious, but he doesn't say anything, eyes scanning the panic on both of their faces as the bell above the door rings once again. Ethan is the first to greet the girl that walked in, hardly a smile on his face before asking for her order.

There was a loud noise that drew James back to Grayson, watching as he picked up the cup that held the pink liquid that he'd worked so hard on. He almost felt bad, especially when he saw the distraught look on the mans face.

"--grabbing the mop," James catches as Grayson wanders to the back, leaving Ethan to tiptoe around the mess of pink upon the ground. Neither of them seemed too skilled at the job, Ethan searching adamantly for something in the fridge before emerging empty-handed.

'Sister, these boys are so cute, but where is their manager???' James finds himself texting his friend Emma, fingers placed on his temple to avoid watching the two any longer. It was an embarrassment for all of them.

'Maybe you'll get a free drink!! Bring me something goood,' Emma texts back quickly, a heart emoji tacked to the end.

'Oh honey, I don't think they know how to make anything. I'll drink up something else if you know what I mean,' James writes, finally looking up to see Grayson violently mopping the floor as Ethan approached with a drink that wasn't his own.

James steps back as Ethan sets the drink on the counter, calling out 'vanilla latte' before handing it to the woman that entered after James. Ethan gives him an apologetic look, turning around and rushing back to Grayson.

"Make the drink," he hears Ethan say, taking hold of the mop and motioning to James. When their eyes meet, James gives a small wave, reminding Grayson that he was still there. Even if his drink was all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Grayson spits out, fumbling with a cup before gathering more ingredients.

"You're fine, sister, I'm enjoying the view," James said, leaning his hip against the counter as he watched Grayson work. He's met with a nervous laugh, Grayson shaking his head as he reaches for the milk once again. He finds himself wanting to continue the conversation, enjoying the reaction he'd received. "Is this your first day?"

"Is it that obvious?" Grayson said, tension falling from his shoulders ever so slightly. A reassuring grin paints James' face, Grayson giving a large one back.

"At least you're determined," James said, tapping his nails on the counter as he watches the way Grayson mixes his drink. The pink splatters within the coconut milk, swirling together as Grayson continued shaking until a pastel pink was present. "Looks pretty good to me."

"Yeah?" Grayson said, looking up from drink for just a split second.

"Absolutely," he said, eyes wandering over Grayson once more as a flirtatious grin stretches his lips. There's an overflow of the drink, spilling over the edge of the cup as Grayson finally looks back down. James can't help but hide a laugh behind his hand, watching as Grayson works rapidly to clean up his mess.

"Sorry," Grayson mutters, lifting the cup and wiping underneath with a wet rag. Ethan rolls his eyes, looking to James before bursting into laughter as realization dawns on his face. James couldn't help but blush, he was flirting in front of the man's twin brother, after all.

"He's usually not like this," Ethan said, laugh falling from his lips every so often before he handed a lid to Grayson.

"It's a lot of work, alright," Grayson defends, forcing the lid on before shooting his brother a glare. When he faces James, he finds the nerves back once again, nearly loosing grip of the drink.

"You're doing great, sweetie," James cooes, standing up properly as Grayson approached with relatively shaky hands. He can't help but grin at the man in front of him, not sure if the nervous vibes were because of him or first day jitters. Either way, James found it disgustingly cute.

"One, uh, strawberry acai with coconut milk," Grayson said, handing the drink to James with a small smile.

"Thank you so much," James finds himself saying, fingers brushing over sun-kissed ones. Grayson clears his throat, pulling his hand away quickly before sliding over a wrapped straw.

"Sorry if the drink sucks," Grayson blurts, Ethan face palming as his brother says the words.

"It's... interesting," James said, swallowing what he was presented with. A small look of disgust crosses his face as an offensive taste lingers in the back of his throat. "Is that espresso?"

"Does it not come with that?" Grayson questions, panic crossing his face.

"Oh my god," Ethan said, throwing his hands in the air before running them down his face.

"Not usually, no," James said, clearing his throat before he grins at Grayson. "You can give me something else to make up for it, though."

"Can we do free coffees?" Grayson asks, turning to Ethan with that same amount of nerves and panic. He was oblivious to what James had truly meant, James wanting to smack himself.

"That's not what he meant, at all," Ethan said, leaning on the counter as he smirks at Grayson. James gave him a thankful look, a breath finally leaving him as he hears the small 'oh' from Grayson.

"You want another one?" Grayson said, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead at the thought.

"Honey, I want your number," James says blatantly, watching the shock develop on such a gorgeous face. He can feel the butterflies erupt in his stomach, unsure if it was fear or adoration.

"Mine?" Grayson said, disbelief evident in his voice before he finds himself laughing. "That was funny, I'll just make you another one. Ethan, did you hear that? He said he wanted my number. Ha, I wish."

Grayson covers his mouth as he looks to his brother, surprised that he'd let the last bit slip from him. James can't help but chuckle, watching as Ethan bursts into laughter before his brother. There's a moment where Grayson doesn't move, too embarrassed by his admission.

"Wish granted, give me that number, kitty girl," James said, tapping on Grayson's shoulder to break him from his thoughts. He's met with an ear to ear grin, the shyness no longer evident in Grayson.

"You're not joking?"

"If I was joking I'd be stupid. You're cute and you're funny- love that," James said, a soft smile on his lips as he holds out his phone. "I promise I'll text you."

"Maybe today isn't so bad," Grayson finds himself saying, typing his name and number into the contact.

"Let's hope it only gets better," James said, pocketing his phone once more before heading to the front door. The bell rings loudly, James sparing another glance behind him before he waved. The boys wave back happily, Ethan wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder as they watch James walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Espresso still lingers at the back of his throat, a reminder of the number sitting in his phone. James watches the faces pass by, none resonating with him as much as Grayson's. There was something about the grin he'd given, the freckle that rested at the bottom of his chin. He might have been terrible at making drinks, but James couldn't be mad at someone so breathtaking.

"My car got towed," Emma said, approaching James with hunched shoulders. He's broken from his thoughts, gasping at the statement she'd given.

"Sister you should have told me, I would have picked you up," James said, standing from his spot on the bench and wrapping her in a hug. He's met with a long sigh, Emma's knuckles white as she held on to him tightly. "Have you picked it up?"

"I'm having the worst luck, James," Emma starts, putting all of her weight onto the boy before her. Her blonde hair contrasted his hoodie, Emma not bothering to put it in a ponytail for once. "I pick it up and the thing doesn't even work. Inoperable! That's my fuckin' luck."

"Oh my god, Em, that's horrible," James can't help but run a hand through her hair, hoping to ease her. "Can I do anything to help?"

"I just want to die," she moans, lolling her head from side to side on his chest. He can't help but feel horrible, making hush noises as he pats her head.

"That won't be happening today. I say we wrap ourselves in pajama's and have a sister sleepover, kitty girl," James said, holding her at arms length as he gave her a beaming smile. He can see the tantrum brimming in her eyes and he was going to be damned if he didn't help her move away from such a thing. Best friends were meant to help with this sort of thing, after all.

"You can tell me about stupid boys that are, uh, ridiculously gorgeous," she said, a laugh falling from her lips as she rubs her baby blue eyes.

"Oh love that, let's head to my place," James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They walked in silence, an utterly unusual occurrence for the two of them.

"We should be back to my house in five minutes," James admits, unlocking the car and waiting for Emma to buckle herself in. "Do you want me to stop anywhere? Wendy's?"

"Oh my god, please," Emma said, gripping her seat belt with a childish grin.

"While I do that," James said, taking a left in the small town to carry him to the stretch of food chains. He hands Emma his phone, never one to text and drive. "Find Grayson in there and send him a text."

"What do you want me to say?" Emma is already hunting for the contact, her fingerprint the only other in his phone. "'What's cookin' good lookin'?' or 'Sister suck?'"

"Emma, no," James whines, a small laugh escaping him before he enters the parking lot. "Just say, 'hey kitty girl, it's James!'"

"I think my, uh, texts are much more straightforward. Honesty is key in any relationship, James," Emma is already typing what he said, looking up for a split second to see how long she had until her order.

"Very funny, I don't even think he's gay," James said, pulling forward more until they were in front of the menu.

"Could be bi until the day he dies," Emma jokes, the speaker crackling to show that the worker was in fact, listening.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Can we have a twenty piece nugget, two large fries, one large coca-cola, one large Hi-C, and then two large chocolate Frosty's, please?" James rattles off, Emma already digging into her purse for money. James swipes at her hand, shaking his head as he grabs his own wallet.

"Any sauces for that?" the woman asks, James looking to Emma before answering.

"A lot of barbecue and a lot of ranch, and that should be it," James finishes, thanking the woman once more as she gives him the total.

"Twenty nuggets?" he's asked as they stop at the window, James nodding as he hands over the card. He might not have been making much, but he knew how to budget for times like this. There's only a short moment before he's handed his card and then his food and drinks.

"Have a nice day," James said, smiling at the woman before driving off. He can hear Emma rummaging in the bag already, causing a small smile to form on his face.

"Thank you so much," Emma is on the brink of crying again and James can't help but laugh at her dramatics.

"Just save me my half of the fries, sister" he said, catching Emma stuffing a handful of fries into her mouth. "Wait until we're home, Emma. You know I hate crumbs in my car."

"It's just so fucking good," she whines, forcing her hand from the bag. Her eyes light up as there's a ping from James' phone, his own eyes widening at the noise. "Oh no."

"Oh no what? You can't just say that and not elaborate," James said, a hint of panic in his voice as he turns onto the next street. Emma is silent before she bursts into laughter.

"He was definitely straight," is all Emma says, waiting for James to stop before showing him the text that caused such a reaction.

"'Sorry, I think you have the wrong number.' Oh my god, that's so embarrassing, Em," James is rubbing his temple, looking both ways before taking a right onto his street. "He could have just said he didn't want my number instead of giving me someone else's. He was so cute, too."

"We're both just having a sister sucky day," Emma responds, manicured nails typing a quick apology on his phone. James can feel that sickness in his stomach, the way the rejection began to settle. He'd been so sure that Grayson was into him, or at least enjoyed the conversation.

"No kidding," he mutters, pulling into the driveway next to his mother's car. James wasn't one to dwell, even if Grayson was drop dead gorgeous. "Now we can both be sister sad while we watch a scary movie."

"Yay! You can never go wrong with that," Emma cheers, opening her door and stumbling out with their food. James grabs all of the drinks, kicking his door shut and walking close behind Emma.

"Are one of those for me?" they're greeted with, Ian holding open the door with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I suppose," James can't help but roll his eyes, taking out his own Frosty and holding it out for his brother to take. "The things I do for family."

"Awesome," Ian said, swiping the Frosty and a spoon before retreating into his room. James can't help but laugh, knowing Ian was invested in a game no doubt.

"He just stole that. Should we call the police?" Emma jokes, toeing off her shoes and shutting the front door behind both of them.

"Oh yes, throw him right into juvie for that Frosty," James responds, setting everything on the living room table. Emma plops on the couch with a loud sigh, sinking into the black hoodie that covered her.

"I can't believe he put in a different number," Emma brings up the topic once more, James sitting next to her with a sigh.

"That was so embarrassing. Can you imagine if I have to go back there?" James said, shivering at the thought as he turns the TV on. Emma chuckles next to him, head plopping onto his shoulder.

"I want to try this terrible, no good coffee. Purely for the coffee as I'm an addict," Emma said, shoulders bouncing with laughter.

"You'll be going in alone- I'd prefer to keep my face hidden from the sister shame," James jokes, settling on The Conjuring. He pulls the food closer, nestling a large fry on his chest as he leaned back. He had no doubt that he looked atrocious in such a position.

They spend the rest of the day watching horror movies, food littered on the table before them. James was the last one awake, grabbing his makeup wipes and removing his and a sleeping Emma's makeup. There's a moment of silence, the movie quiet behind him as he finally reaches for his phone.

'So, this isn't Grayson?' James finds himself texting, eyes jumping as a scream rings out from the TV. Emma slaps James in the face, a shushing noise leaving her before she falls back asleep.

'Nope, sorry sweetie. Good luck!' is the response he receives five minutes later. James sighs, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

That rejection settles in his bones once more, James pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down further. He just hadn't expected that he'd misread the signs so horribly.

A red door pops on to the TV, James watching but not truly caring. His thoughts were elsewhere, too preoccupied with Grayson. Emma stirs slightly, a light snore invading his ears before he pushes her face away.

"Let's head to bed, kitty girl," James whispers, gently shaking her shoulder and shutting the TV off. He'd rather not dwell on Grayson anymore- rather just close his eyes and dream of a better situation.

James takes the inside of the bed, knowing Emma would push him off the edge if he hadn't. Minutes pass before James is swamped by Emma, making James the little spoon. He tries so hard not to laugh, blowing her hair away from his face. Moments like these made James remember why they were best friends. Regardless of the fact that they'd grown up together, James knew he wouldn't be the same without someone so supportive.

His alarm is set for six, an unfortunate school day looming before him. Emma would have no problem stealing his clothes, his wardrobe rather androgynous. He goes to bed with thoughts roaming, not even recognizing when everything just seemed to trail to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

James wakes with a start, alarm blaring in his ear and Emma sitting up quickly. She looks confused, eyes attempting to adjust in the dimly lit room.

"Morning," James mutters, a large yawn stretching his jaw. The sun peeks through the blinds, running its fingers through the highlights in Emma's messy hair.

"Ugh," is all Emma responds, forcefully falling back on her pillow. A loud sigh invades the room, James chuckling as he rolls over Emma and out of the bed. "Wake me up when you're leaving. Actually, don't wake me up at all. Yeah, I like that idea much better."

"Shut up," James laughs, pulling a black hoodie and track pants from his dresser. Emma is too out of it, a pillow landing opposite of where James even was. He leaves without another word, shutting his door as he tiptoed to the bathroom across the hall.

He had thirty minutes before Ian would be banging on the door, enough time for something simple. There's an overused palette displayed, powder coating the pan to show just how often James reached for it.

Twenty minutes pass, James outlining his lips with a nude tone to match the sunset look he'd decided on for his eyes. Nothing too extravagant, but eye catching nonetheless. There's a soft tapping on the door, James opening it with confusion.

"Hi honey," his mom greets, a vibrant grin on her face. James wasn't used to seeing her up so early, but that didn't mean he was going to complain.

"Hey kitty girl," James said, matching her smile. His mom can't help but laugh- James hadn't filled his lips in yet, the liner apparent.

"I have to leave now for a meeting, but can you make sure Ian gets up? I won't be able to take him if he doesn't want to get up," Christie, his mom, said.

"Of course," James can't help but smile, embracing his mom before watching her head down the stairs. "Love you. Call me if you need anything."

"You too, honey," Christie beams, the door shutting softly to avoid any disturbances. James shuffles to Ian's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Ian," James shouts, jumping on his brother's bed and laughing. He's met with a groan, Ian hiding entirely beneath the blanket.

"Go away," he mumbles, swatting at James.

"Can't do that- time to get up, kitty bitch," James responds, turning the light on before walking out. He can hear Ian shuffling around, falling to the floor in a tangle of his blankets. James is quick to fill his lips, heading out just as Ian waddled in with his clothes.

"I take it mom left early?" Ian said, hovering in the door frame as he watched his brother walk away.

"Yeah, so get ready quickly, you know I hate being late," James said, tossing Ian a knowing look before shutting his bedroom door.

Emma was still fast asleep, a soft snore coming from the bed. James almost felt bad with what he was about to do- almost.

"Emma!" he shouts, flicking on the light and throwing the discarded pillow from earlier. She sits up in a hurry, baby blues sharp as she makes eye contact with James. A scream had already fallen from her lips when the pillow had hit, James laughing hysterically.

"Don't do that," Emma whines, throwing the covers from her body and sighing.

"Too late, bitch ass," James said, a smirk firmly in place as he stuffs a few books into his backpack. A string of curse words leave Emma, a glare being sent in James' direction as she infiltrated his dresser.

"I'm wearing this," she said, holding a red Champion sweater up for James to see.

"Go right ahead," James doesn't even care to look, slipping a pair of Adidas on instead. Emma huffs, pulling a pair of light wash jeans out as well. She knew James wouldn't care, cuffing the legs to get rid of the overhang.

"Is it snowing out?" Emma said, finishing the last cuff and watching James peer out the blinds.

"The snow is good and fresh," James said, turning to look at her outfit choice, "just like that outfit, sis."

"Thanks, I try," Emma jokes, rolling her eyes before taking a look outside. A soft layer of snow coated the ground, pulling a sigh from her. "That means it's going to be cold and the sun is going to be hidden all day. I'm going to be a sad slug all day- these seasons are like a horrible roller coaster ride."

"I'll be sure to keep any salty bitches away," James said, a laugh falling from his lips before throwing his backpack on. Emma follows suit, albeit a little less elegantly. Ian meets them downstairs, bleached hair tousled and bag half open. James doesn't comment on this, just zips Ian's bag the rest of the way and escorts everyone to the car.

"Okay, Ian," James starts, looking into the rear view mirror periodically, "I have work tonight, but I can get you home. You just have to be at my car by 2:50 for a real one."

"Whatever you say, sister James," Ian said, a phantom smile on his face as he slides his headphones on.

_____

Posters decorate the halls, glitter filled letters and blue and silver ribbons hanging from the ceiling. Emma clings to his arm, pointing to each vibrant sign with glee. James knew he'd go to the dance, there was no doubt in his mind, he just wished he had someone to join him.

"I'll go with you, it'll be so good," Emma said, tugging his arm and bringing him to a hot pink poster. "We would look so cute! Like James Dean and Audrey Hepburn."

"Wait, what?" James said, confusion written on his face. "Those two never dated, Em."

"Are you kidding me? Sleeping With Sirens lied to me," Emma said, a hand over her heart as the exasperation painted her. "Well, okay, that puts a damper on things."

"Sonny and Cher?" James suggests, before quickly retracting his words, "never mind, that ended in a divorce. Yoko Ono and John Lennon are more iconic, I think."

"Didn't John have an affair?" Emma said, head leaning on James shoulder as she applied chapstick.

"Yoko said it was consensual. They both needed a rest and he still called every day. Sometimes four times a day- sounds like us," James said, a laugh falling from his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just as sister sappy, but less romantics."

"What, am I not good enough for you, James? I'm sorry I can't bulk up and my mustache is really light. I'm trying my best," Emma said, a light punch falling on his arm before their laughter mixed.

"Sorry, I like my men tall, dark, and handsome. You're lacking in all departments," he said.

"At least I have a pulse," she quips, hitting him in the face with her hair before walking towards homeroom.

"Got me there, girl," James said, falling into stride with her. "That's the top requirement."

"As it should be," Emma said, taking her seat and pulling out the homework she had failed to finish. "No, but really, we should go to the Winterfest dance together."

"We've went to every dance together since we were seven, Em," James said, rubbing his temples before sparing her a look. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, you act like I'll have anyone else to go with."

"Wow, I see, I'm only second choice," Emma sniffles, wiping away fake tears before grinning. "Alright, if neither of us has a date by, uh, the week before, we go together."

"Deal," James nods, eyes wandering around the room before sighing. Grayson would have been his only hope, but that had obviously fell through when he was given the wrong number. "That leaves me three weeks to find a cute boy."

"Right, that's like trying to find a needle in a haystack," she states, not looking up from the work she was doing.

"I'll just have to find a metal detector," James said, sticking his nose in the air before laughing lightly. Emma was grinning as she pulled one of James' papers closer to copy the answers.

Classes pass quickly, James and Emma parting ways after Calculus third hour. Ian was on time when it came to meeting James outside, a miracle all in its own. There were a few rough patches, the snow having covered the once cleared roads. That didn't stop James, though, as he was speeding just trying to get to work on time. James had made it in time, of course, but he doubted anyone would be visiting the frozen yogurt joint during a snowstorm. At least, that's what he thought until the bell above the door rang.


	4. Chapter 4

James had been at work for an hour already, the frozen yogurt shop not holding any customers. He wasn't surprised at all, the city was already buried under two inches of snow. You'd have to be quite insane to trek out and grab frozen yogurt at this point in time. Either way, the lack of customers didn't bother James, he was paid by the hour, tips were just a plus.

"Hi! Welcome to Berry Frozen," James said the moment the bell above the door rang. His eyes collide with the freckled chin from Sunday, James choking for a moment. Grayson was the last person he expected to see. "Um, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Thanks," Grayson said, eyes trained on his phone. Relief filled James, but he wondered if it was too late to run out the door and trust Grayson to pay. He'd let himself freeze if it meant he could escape the embarrassment he was bound to face.

James busies himself with washing the counter top, his rag not even wet. It wasn't like he had any product to clean up, Grayson was the only customer they had since they opened. He wanted the checkered floor to open and devour him whole, dread settling into his bones.

Grayson was too preoccupied with the flavors, as far as James could tell. There was at least six different choices in his cup already, an abomination to mix so many if he had any say. The cup was rather small, too, letting James know that six was a lot, but Grayson seemed to fit as much as possible.

"Can I have cookie dough bites?" Grayson asks, finger pressed on the glass and snapping James from his thoughts. There's a moment of silence before Grayson finally looks up, eyes widening and cheeks brightening pink.

"Of course," James answers, looking around for a spot to place his rag before settling on just throwing it on the floor. He gives Grayson a grin, not wanting to embarrass himself even further. "Do you want anything else?"

"Sure," Grayson said, enthusiasm back in his voice, brown hues glistening. "I'll take some gummy worms, blueberries, and let's go sprinkles."

"Sounds like someone is sister starving," James said, returning Grayson's infectious smile. He wants to be annoyed- Grayson was acting like he hadn't given him the wrong number yesterday. Maybe he thought James just hadn't texted him yet?

"I can eat so much food," Grayson replies, looking nervous once again. Boys were entirely too confusing if you were to ask James- especially Grayson. You're given the wrong number and they still act like you're making them flustered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry," James said, shaking his head and topping the frozen yogurt off with sprinkles. He gives Grayson a reassuring smile, making his way to the register and weigh station. "My brain just doesn't know how to shut up around cute boys."

"Oh," Grayson said, cheeks stretching with the grin that took over. He's fidgeting with his phone on the counter, sparing James a glance before saying, "is there a mirror behind me? I know you're talking about yourself."

"Ha ha, very funny," James said, rolling his eyes as he set Grayson's frozen yogurt concoction on the scale. James can't help but blink a few times as the price appears on the register, the highest he'd ever encountered. "It's going to be $14.53- do you want to pay with cash or card?"

"What's with the face?" Grayson questions, having noticed the look of surprise that had crossed.

"That's just the most expensive small cup I've ever had and I've worked here for over a year," James said, shifting the weight on his feet. "I'd like to see you try and eat this whole thing in one sitting."

"Is that a challenge I smell?" Grayson said, head cocking to the side as he grinned. James couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and lean in just slightly. "What do I get if I win?"

"I'll buy that monster of a cup," James said, smirking as he looked at the slowly melting mixture. There was no way Grayson could finish all of that in one sitting.

"Deal, I bet I can even finish it in under two minutes," he gloats, taking the cup from James's outstretched hand.

"Don't get too cocky, daddy," James said, grinning innocently as Grayson's cheeks burned red. "Let's see how much you can take, I'll start the timer."

"Wait," Grayson starts, handing James his phone and opening the timer himself. "Use mine, I trust it more."

"You do know we have the same phone, right?" James said, eyebrows close together before accepting the device from Grayson.

"Yeah, well," Grayson said, shrugging his shoulders before raising the spoon to his mouth and giving James an expectant look. There's a moment of silence before James deflates and sets the timer for two minutes and presses start.

Grayson is shoveling in the yogurt quickly, remnants already lingering on his chin as he continues. James wanted to be grossed out, but he couldn't help but be fascinated at the sight before him.

A brilliant idea crosses him, taking out his phone to take a photo before recording the spectacle for his friends to see. Grayson doesn't even hesitate, a small laugh falling from him as he realized that he was being recorded.

"Okay Gray, you have under a minute left, are you sister shivering?" James jokes, zooming in on Grayson's face and catching the subtle middle finger he was given. "Love a feisty kitty daddy."

Grayson can't help but laugh, a small amount of yogurt falling from his mouth before he forces more in. The laughter from James warms the establishment, Grayson's closed mouth smile hardly leaving him.

"Done," Grayson shouts, slamming the container on the counter and violently wiping his chin.

"You really did that," James said, pausing the timer with five seconds left. He shuts his camera off, looking to Grayson with utter amazement at his disgusting accomplishment. "A deal is a deal, I always keep my bets."

"While you pay for that, is there a bathroom? I have a brain freeze and my hands are sticking," he said, waving his fingers around as if it'd prove to James what he'd said.

"First door on the left down the hall," James said, pointing a perfectly manicured nail behind Grayson.

"Thanks," he's met with, Grayson turning on his heels and walking quickly to where James had said. There's a buzzing on the counter and James can't help but become curious. It's a message from Ethan and suddenly a genius idea pops into his head.

James spares a glance to the bathroom door before picking up Grayson's phone and clicking his contacts. He clicks 'create', filling in his number and setting his name as James with a heart. Swiftly, he closes out the contact app, getting rid of any evidence of what he'd done. Right as he set it down, Grayson opened the bathroom door, a relieved sigh leaving James. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath.

"So, uh," Grayson starts, scratching at the back of his neck before looking at James, "how long until you get off? Of work, I mean."

"Wouldn't you like to know," James winks, locking Grayson's phone and handing it over. "I'm here for another two hours, so don't wait on me, Prince Charming."

"That's my nephew's favorite character in Snow White," Grayson responds, eliciting a soft smile from James at the mention of his family. "I think you'd fit her pretty well. You know, with the dark hair and really pale skin."

"I'd love to be surrounded by seven men," James replies, huffing at the comment on how pale he was. "Thank you, for pointing out how terribly pale I am, bitch ass."

"Hey, I'm just stating facts," Grayson said, holding his hands up in fake surrender before grinning. "Listen, I gotta go. Talk some time soon?"

"Right," James said, that rejection hitting him like a bag of bricks once more. He forces a smile onto his face, waving to Grayson as he left. "Have a good day, Grayson. Drive safe!"

"You too, James, try not to eat any poisoned apples," Grayson said, a chill running up James' spine as the breeze hit him. The snow hadn't stopped, covering Grayson from his view. His eyes stray to a twenty that was resting on the counter, a small smile painting his lips.

"You're kidding," he grinned, picking up the bill and paying for the yogurt, pocketing the rest as a tip. "Boys are so fucking confusing, I swear."


	5. Chapter 5

“How often do you open your contacts?” James asks, clicking his pen three times before turning around in his chair to look at Emma. It’d been a week since he’d put his number in Grayson’s phone and honestly, he was getting frustrated.

“Like never. That’s like taking a look in your closet even though the only clothes you wear are in your dresser,” Emma responds, a confused expression on her face. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I gave my number to someone, but like, they don’t know about it. Does that make sense?” he said, standing from his chair to sit next to her on his bed. There were a variety of books strewn about, James having completed the work during class. Emma knew she could ask him for help, regardless of how terrible it made her feel.

“So, you were a total creep and had his phone why?” Emma inquiries, placing a hot pink sticky note in her Calculus book, sitting up to face him.

“Well, when you put it that way,” James said, rolling his eyes and pushing her shoulder lightly. “In my defense he handed me his phone first.”

“So? I have you hold my food all the time and never see you eat it.” 

“The keyword there is don’t. That’s why you always complain about running out of fries so fast,” James said, grinning at the look of utter betrayal he receives.

“You- you thief,” she shouts, tackling James back onto the bed, shoving the dark grey comforter over his face. “Is that you telling me I’m fat? You want me to bulk up to be your man and then call me fat?”

“You’re crushing me,” James said, pretending to choke on air before violently snatching the blanket from his face and grinning up at her.

“James,” she shouts, giggling as he pushes her off of him and onto the bed next to him. Their laughter fills the room, a familiar feeling that wrapped James in the warmest hug he could imagine.

“If we’re single by thirty, we’re getting married,” James states, huffing as he folds his arms and gives her a goofy grin.

“What?” Emma said, a confused and disgusted look on her face.

“You’re right, thirty is too young. Thirty-five is better,” James laughs, watching as Emma rolls her eyes and hits his shoulder with a sigh.

“You weren’t kidding when you said boys are stupid,” she said, shooting him a glare before letting a soft smile consume her face.

“You know I love you, sister,” James said, holding his hands in the air and snapping until Emma grabbed them. It was an old custom they had since they were children, often finding comfort in one another. James didn’t know where he’d be without her, but he can imagine it being a terribly dark place.

“I love you too, James. Even if I’m second choice,” Emma jokes, head moving until it rested on his shoulder. There’s a moment of silence, the two enjoying each others company. James could never thank her enough for all she’d done for him. Whether it be in the past, present, or future- he knew Emma wasn't going anywhere. A thought that he was truly and utterly grateful for.

“Do you remember when I first started doing makeup?” James said, resting his head on top of Emma’s, biting at his untouched lips. He hadn’t been in the mood for full glam, settling for a natural look before heading to his classes. He'd even decided to wear his glasses instead of his contacts, not wanting to bother with them. They were the reason Emma carried contact-specific eye drops in her backpack. Lord knows James always seemed to be forgetting his own.

“Yeah, why?” Emma asks, gripping his hand tighter for a moment. James hums in thought, remembering how she’d told his parents that she was the one who had put the smoky shadow on him. He’d been so petrified in that moment, but it was always Emma that came through.

“Not to get sister sappy or anything, but that meant a lot to me. Not just what you did, but for letting me be myself,” he said, voice soft as he recalls the past. He remembers the rift that he’d caused in his family, the hushed conversations his parents would have. The way Ian was so confused and hid from James further.

“Well, to be sister sappy James, you know I’d literally die for you,” Emma said, a small laugh falling from her before she digs into her pocket. James can hear the lid on the chapstick pop off, Emma applying it with ease. “Also, back on topic about boys, why would you give him your number and not tell him?”

“Because it was that really cute barista that gave me the absolute wrong number,” James said, jerking back as Emma sat up straight to look at him with wide eyes. James knew Emma was going to have a field day with such an admission.

“You what?” Emma said, shock on her face before she threw her head back and groaned. James already knew he was going to get lectured, that Emma was literally going to tear him a new one.

“In my defense, he’s drop dead gorgeous and maybe it was a sister shitty mistake and he just gave me the wrong number the first time,” he explained, excuse after excuse falling from his mouth. Emma watches him with disbelief written all over her face before she literally face palms.

“I have never, James, never seen you this adamant about a guy. Unless you count Jeffree in eighth grade when you were literally trying to get the teachers to believe I was you and you were me. Just so you could stare at his head for fifty minutes in Biology,” she rambles, waving her hand in the air to get back on track. “That’s besides the point, though, what I’m saying is we need to track this man down and act on Sister Switch 2, but this time we just get this guy to love you. No switching, since he already knows your name and what you look like.”

“Then why call it Sister Switch 2?” James said, confusion evident. Sometimes Emma's thoughts weren't the most intelligent, but he loved her no less. The greatest times came about because of what Emma had thought of. Meaning, James had no reason to complain when it came to her plans- his weren't any better, either.

“Sentimental value. Also, I can’t think of anything better right now. I only have equations floating around right now,” she said, cringing at just the thought.

“Right, but he obviously isn’t interested,” James states. Grayson had been giving him mixed signals, but typically when someone gives you the wrong number, that means they aren't interested.

“You wouldn’t be a little thief and put your number in his phone if you really believed that,” Emma pointed out, raising an eyebrow in victory.

“Got me there,” James sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I just don’t see this working out.”

“Um, in the wise words of James Charles, not with that attitude,” Emma said, jumping off of the bed and tugging on her vibrant yellow winter coat.

“We are not going to that coffee shop,” James starts, getting a confused look from Emma.

“I know, we’re going outside so I don’t kill myself doing so much math. The only formulating we’ll be doing is for a plan," she states, as if it's the most obvious thing to ever grace this Earth.

“You’re so stubborn,” James said, rolling his eyes but throwing on his black winter coat before following her down the stairs. Ian sat on the coach, loud gunshots ringing from the TV as he played his game. He doesn’t spare the two a glance, just shouts a cuss word as he narrowly misses his death. James can’t help but roll his eyes, pulling on his snow boots and shouting, “Ian, we’re going to be outside if you need anything.”

“Try not to freeze your ass off,” he said, eyes never straying from the screen. James loved his brother, there was no doubt about that, but seeing how engrossed Ian would get with games was amazing. The two had grown so much closer as they aged, a feat that had made James's heart so much warmer. There was nothing better than late night conversations with Ian, driving aimlessly through the neighborhood. It was even better in the Winter when they'd stray a little further out, taking in all of the Christmas decorations.

“Okay, so, it’s cold out here, but I have a plan,” Emma said, turning to face James as he shut the door. He raises an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. “We look up all the Grayson’s in Bethlehem, New York, on like every social media.”

“Oh yeah? Then what?” James asks, knowing damn well Emma wouldn’t friend request him nor would James. That was next level stalker territory that James would not ever travel to, no matter how amazingly stunning the man was.

“Fair enough, we’ll just scrap that idea until we get super desperate,” she’s laying in the snow, flakes sticking to her lashes. James findings himself next to her, staring up at the grey sky, wondering just how they could figure this out.

“Wait,” James is grinning now, clapping his hands together with glee. “Sister Switch 2.0, literally, you go into the cafe like I did that first day and flirt with him to see his reaction. That’s how we’ll know if he even likes guys.”

“What if he’s bi?” Emma questions, raising her eyebrows.

“Shit, you’re right,” James sighs, but doesn’t give up. “Fine then, you talk to his brother and like, try to score a date, right? You’re cute, there’s no way he’ll say no so you can stop already. Anyways, you say you can do a double date, but it’s blind and I show up. Should we even tell them it's going to be a guy?”

“Oh my god, that’s like amazing, James,” Emma said, grin overtaking as she rolls onto him. “Then we can both have dates to Winterfest. I say we leave out his sexuality and watch his reaction.”

“Not my first thought, but it makes Sister Switch 2.0 all the better,” James said, returning her smile before humming with a thought. “We can try tomorrow, maybe? It’s not even a block from my work so we can sister shimmy over there before work.”

“We?” Emma said, eyes gleaming with confusion, but excitement, too.

“Well, yeah, I have work and I figure I can help you sister slay before you go in to see them. I’ll stay in the car, obviously,” James states, as if that part was clear. Emma can’t help but roll her eyes and get off of James, wiping the snow from her coat onto his face.

“Fair enough, I’ll at least have a getaway car in case I embarrass myself. Which we both know will happen,” she said, holding her hand out for James to take. She struggles to get him up, James so tempted to just tug her back into the snow face first.

“Not with that attitude, sister,” James mocks, grinning at her.

“Shut up,” she snips, zipping her jacket up further and shivering.

“Want to head back in?” James offers, eyes wandering back to the house. Emma doesn’t even respond, just books it to the front door with a wicked laugh ringing in the wind. He catches up, pushing the door open and falling roughly onto the ground. Emma topples on top of him, her jovial laugh filling the room with ease.

“Just in time,” Ian said, hovering above the two with a smile. A mug rested in his hand, Ian tapping his ring against the ceramic for dramatics. He also loved the way it sounded.

“For what?” James said, picking himself off of the ground and ridding himself of his coat and boots.

“Take a look for yourself,” he said, grinning at the curious look that crossed both their faces. He nods his head towards the kitchen, loving the mystery in all of it. Ian doesn’t stay around, decides to tuck himself into his room and listen to the shouts of glee that come from James and Emma. There’s hot chocolate resting on the stove, just enough to split between the two of them.

James stuffs a large marshmallow into his own, carrying the bag with him into the living room. Emma opted for a million tiny marshmallows, using a spoon to scoop them out. They shout their thanks in unison, declaring their undying loyalty to Ian before taking a seat on the couch.

They put on a Christmas movie, not caring that the month of December had just started. Spending time together, sipping hot chocolate, and spilling tea was the ideal time for the two of them. Tomorrow would mark the start of Sister Switch 2.0, something that the two of them were practically buzzing for.


	6. Chapter 6

The weather had only gotten worse, roads slick with ice and snow as Emma and James had drove. They’d taken their time, Emma having called the cafe to make sure their pit stop wasn’t in vain. She’d inquired about who was working today- happy to hear the names Grayson and Ethan roll off the managers tongue.

She had hesitated when they parked, seeing the vibrant sign a little further down the street. What if all of this goes terribly wrong? She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to forgive herself if something happened to James.

“What if they’re like, serial killers or something?” Emma spoke, already holding her hands in front of the car heater. James gave her a pointed look, Emma knowing the excuse wouldn’t work.

“I’d let them kill me if that was the case, sister,” James chuckles, shutting his car off and watching Emma’s face drop. The car wasn’t even cold yet, regardless of how quickly it was trying to seep into the vehicle through the cracks. James knew how to get her out of the car, stripping the heat and music the first step.

“Wow, that’s some serious dedication. They’re that hot? Maybe I shouldn’t do this- you know you can have like a stroke or something when you experience sudden temperature changes,” Emma rambles, pulling her seat belt from her body before letting it go. It hit her with a snap, James rolling his eyes at her nerves.

“Emma, you’re the most gorgeous girl I know,” he starts, reaching over the center counsel and unbuckling her seat belt, “I have no doubt that you’re going to absolutely blow him away. In both senses.”

“Oh my god don’t say that,” she said, a glare firmly in place before she chugs the rest of her coffee. “I’m a great friend, okay. This is what great friends do. They set up a not so blind blind date for operation Sister Switch.”

“2.0,” James adds, watching as Emma rolls her eyes and places a hand on the door handle. “This is going to be good and fresh, Em.”

“He better put espresso in my coffee,” is all she said, slamming the door behind her. She wrapped her jacket tighter, throwing up her middle finger and not sparing a glance at a laughing James. The walk to the door may have been short, but the wind wasn’t going easy on her. Cold nipped the exposed skin, snow sticking to rosy cheeks before melting. She hesitates before the door, finally sparing him a glance. James is grinning, two thumbs up to reassure her.

“Welcome,” a booming voice shouts, a grinning face greeting her from behind the coffee machine. The boy at the register doesn’t spare a glance, writing notes furiously. “Ethan, there’s a customer.”

“Oh sorry,” he said, looking up for a split second. The pen stops suddenly, Ethan doing a double take before quickly shoving the pad of paper away. “Just doing inventory, what can I get for you?”

“Well, you’re a coffee shop and let me tell you, I love coffee,” Emma starts, mentally face palming at her choice of words. No shit she was here for coffee. “Right, so, what do you recommend?”

“Iced vanilla latte,” the one behind the machine pipes, Emma assuming it was Grayson. He fit the description perfectly, freckle kissing his chin.

“Shut up Grayson,” Ethan quips, rolling his eyes before grinning at Emma. She can see it now, what James meant when he said he’d let the twins kill him. They were drop dead gorgeous. “It really depends, do you like coffee or are you more in it for the taste?”

“Are you trying to say regular coffee isn’t good?” Emma said, eyebrow raised as she leaned forward. She was ready for this discussion, Ethan was going to play with fire if he didn’t choose his next words wisely.

“If I was Grayson then that’d be a yes,” Ethan said, elbowing his brother before grinning, "but, I’m not, I’m Ethan.”

“I gathered that from the name tag,” she jokes, laughing at the pink tinge on his cheeks. “But maybe you guys switched name tags just to mess with customers, how would I know? This could all be a lie.”

“Oh shit Ethan, she’s onto us,” Ethan said, rolling his eyes before laughing at the confusion that crossed Grayson's features. Ethan reaches under the bar, emerging with a bag of white chocolate chips. “The real question is- do you like chocolate?”

“Well, I’m vegan so it depends what they’re made with,” she states, watching as the panic settled on his face.

“I’m not- I’m not really sure what I should look for,” he admits, holding up the bag and quickly skimming the ingredients. Emma appreciates the effort, a small smile creeping onto her face.

“You should look in a mirror and let me know if you find anyone cute,” she said, feeling her cheeks light on fire. Usually she wasn't so straight forward, but she had a plan to act on. Ethan stops moving entirely, eyes widening as Grayson snorts.

“I think she wants your number, Ethan,” Grayson mocks, Emma not entirely sure why. This kick starts Ethan, setting the chocolate chips down and grinning wide. A blush matches her own, creeping beneath the black of his shirt.

“I should just go, you know? That was probably really stupid,” she said, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket before quickly turning. There’s a rustle behind her, a clattering on the floor before she feels a hand grip the back of her jacket. Oh God, what if they were serial killers? They wouldn’t just do it in the store, would they? She was going to kill James if they didn’t kill her first.

“I thought you wanted my number,” Ethan says, stepping in front of her with a lopsided grin. The nerves start to dissipate, Emma letting a deep breath go. “You shouldn’t leave without getting my number first. Unless you’re a psychic- are you a psychic?

“I wish, that’d save me from so much embarrassing shit,” Emma responds, a soft grin on her face as she makes eye contact with him. “Like this for example.”

“No, I thought it was cute,” he’s quick to say, running a hand through his hair before laughing softly. “A lot more straightforward than the guy who asked for Grayson’s number.”

“Oh?” she inquires, having a hunch that the guy must have been James. They’re quiet for a moment, Emma looking between them as they shared a look. “What? Am I missing something? Was it that bad?”

“No, Grayson’s just all sad he hasn’t been texted yet,” he said, folding his arms and giving her a soft smile. Emma was ready to melt right then and there, peeling her jacket off purely for safety measures. She’d hate to have something like a heat stroke at this moment. “We were both pretty sure he was interested.”

“That sucks, I’m sorry,” Emma said, sending Grayson an empathetic look before remembering the plan. This was obviously the best time to implement this, a wicked grin on her face as she turns back to Ethan. “You know, I know someone who would be really interested in Grayson. We should, like, go on a blind double date or something.”

“No way?” Ethan said, that grin back on his face full force. He doesn’t even spare Grayson a glance, already nodding his head. “That’d be awesome, how about you give me your number?”

“Yeah, but like text me now so I know I gave you the right one, that’d be so embarrassing,” Emma said, mouthing sorry to a somber Grayson. “What if it was my Grandma’s number or something? Nevermind, she’d still try to set us up regardless.”

“Sounds like we’re meant to be, then,” Ethan said, pulling his phone from his pocket and giving Emma an expectant look.

“Wow, we may as well elope now,” Emma said, rolling her eyes, “it’s 555-6782.”

“Grayson can you hold down the fort while I get married?” Ethan jokes, a sound of desperation leaving his brother.

“No! I can only make like three drinks,” Grayson responds, stress written all over his face. Emma can feel her phone vibrate, pulling it out to see a text from the unknown number.

“Got it, I think,” Emma said, grinning ear-to-ear before pocketing her phone once more. “I’ll send you a message later so we can set the date up.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Ethan admits, an uncomfortable look crossing his face. “Should I shake your hand or should I hug you?”

“What is this, a business meeting?” Emma said, holding her hand out before enveloping Ethan in a crushing hug. She starts walking away, stopping at the door to spare a glance. “Have a good day, boys.”

“See ya, uh, shit, you never gave me your name?” Ethan said, eyes nearly bulging as she was about to exit. How awkward would that have been?

“Oh, right, I’m Emma,” she said, waving before the door closed behind her. The two watch her disappear from the window, the snow trying to cover her tracks quickly. Ethan stands there for a moment, a goofy grin on his face before heading back to the counter.

“Why’d you agree to having a blind date?” Grayson sounds irritated, scratching at his cheek. A horrid feeling settles in Ethan’s stomach at the look, reaching down to pick up the pen and papers that had scattered on the floor. He was so desperate that he’d climbed over the counter to catch up with Emma.

“Listen, just do it for me, please? She was cute and funny,” Ethan said, a dreamy look flooding his eyes before he rounded the counter properly.

“What’s in it for me?” Grayson said, a small smile on his face before nudging his brother.

“A date,” Ethan snorts, groaning at the hit that’s placed on his head. “Fuck, fine, you get to work register the next two days.”

“Make it a week.” he said.

“How do you expect to learn the recipes?” Ethan replies quickly, giving Grayson a pointed look. They even had the recipe book out for when Grayson needed it- Ethan just wanted him to not need the crutch. His brother was a lot smarter than he came across.

“I don’t,” he responds simply, shrugging his shoulder.

“Nice try,” Ethan said, rolling his eyes before heading back to the register. “Two days and that’s it, I’m older so you have to do what I say.”

Grayson mocks him, turning around while mouthing the words. The atmosphere is calm, the two boys settling back into work. Grayson mopping while Ethan continued to take inventory.

Emma opened the car door, staring straight ahead as James stared at her expectantly. There’s a moment of tense silence, James leaning in closer and closer in hopes that she’d say something. James is about to explode, turning the music completely off after he’d started the car at the sight of her.

“When are you free?” she said, turning to James with a grin so wide he can’t help but cheer with joy. He honks his horn in utter excitement, screaming in joy before hopping in his seat. Emma joins in, screeching with absolute excitement before settling down.

“Sister Switch 2.0 is now in action,” James said, leaving his parking spot and heading towards work. Emma had spent countless days at work with him, sitting in the corner and playing the pinball machine or messing around on her phone. “I’m so excited, Em, you have no idea.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said they were cute. That was actually an understatement- they’re God’s among men,” she said, fogging up the window before drawing a smile face.

“Right, ugh, I can not wait for this,” he said, pulling into work and sliding his hat on. “You’re okay with staying here until I close, yeah?”

“Is that even a question? I have a cute boy to text the whole time, now,” she said, stepping out of the car. They both jogged to the front door, James quick to unlock to establishment and turn the lights on. The heat was already on, a comfortable temperature from what was outside.

“Tell me if he sends any shirtless pictures,” James winks, turning on the open sign and walking behind the bar. He disappears for a moment, Emma already sending off her hello text and finding refuge at the pinball machine. James can hear the familiar sound of the machine start up, the jiggle tickling his ears as he pulled the ice cream bins from the freezer.

They spend the next seven hours like that, Emma beating her high score and texting Ethan like that was her way of breathing. Rarely did a customer come in, leaving the two to sit and gossip like old times.

The date was set for Saturday, Emma telling Ethan and Grayson that the whole point of a blind date was that the two didn’t know what they looked like. Excitement was evident between the two, James dropping her off with an enthusiastic wave before heading home. 

He only had to wait a few more days until he’d get to see Grayson, regardless if the other boy was interested in James or not. James would settle for friends, enjoying his laughter and jokes easily. He just hoped that wasn’t the case, trying his best to make Sister Switch 2.0 a success.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas lights danced on their skin, James passing the decorated houses quickly. Emma sat in the passenger seat, face glued to the window as she watched the sights pass. The snow had slowed to a halt that Saturday, the roads clear for the thirty minute drive that they were adventuring on. Purples and blue reflected off the windshield, Emma suddenly drenched in red and green light from a particularly vibrant display.

“I love Christmas,” she said, fog dancing on the window as she let out a breath. James spares her a glance, a soft smile consuming his face. It was rare to catch Emma so exposed and vulnerable, revealing what that hard exterior had been hiding.

“I really love it, too,” he admits, not wanting to shift the atmosphere in the car. Emma was usually loud words and rambling, something James adored, but this was nice, too. They both had nerves about the night- which was what the first half of the drive consisted of. Emma second-guessing everything, berating herself until James was tired of it.

They sit in silence for the next three minutes, Emma too entranced with the displays. He envied it, almost, not being able to stare at the sights longer. That’s why he always preferred being passenger, taking in the sights with hungry eyes.

He’d driven this time, though, Emma’s car having a flat tire. ‘Just my luck,’ she’d said, falling back in the snow and hoping it would engulf her. James had hoped it wasn’t a sign as to how the night was supposed to go, the nerves building in his stomach.

The building came into view, James snapping from his thoughts as Emma gripped her seat belt tight. A soft laugh fell from him, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot next to a light jade Bronco. As much as James hated the color green, he’d admit that this shade was sickening. The way the neon purple of Rollerama reflected on the hood and windshield was gorgeous.

“Are you ready?” James said, unsure if the question was meant for himself or Emma. There’s a moment of silence, only the sound of Emma expelling a deep breath heard.

“You know, those lights were really pretty, we can always just go back now,” she said, palms wiping along the light wash of her jeans. James was tempted to do the same, but opted for unbuckling himself instead.

“This is going to be good and fresh, Em. We have nothing to worry about,” he said, ignoring the nagging thought that Grayson didn’t feel the same. Baby blue and chocolate clash, Emma gripping James’s denim jacket like it was her lifeline. The fear and nerves are evident in her eyes, James placing his hand over hers for reassurance.

“What if I fall and break my ankle and then no one can stop at all and I’m run over. Blood gushing out all over the floor and then Ethan falls too and the same thing happens and no one survives?” Emma is rambling, eyes widening with each word.

“Emma, stop,” James said, stopping her from inducing a panic attack with her running thoughts. “That won’t happen at all, I promise. You know I’d pull you off the floor even with my arm missing.”

“You’re right,” she said, taking another deep breath and loosening her grip. The neon from the sign washed over both of them, James finally taking a peek at the sign. Now was the time to go in, there wasn’t any more room for the nerves.

“We should go in,” Emma said, having no intention of doing so. James just nods, turning the car off and sighing.

“Alright, kitty girl, let’s go,” James said, opening the door and stepping into the chilly air. Emma followed suit, fumbling with her seat belt before stepping into the night. He doesn’t wait as he begins to walk, just throws an expectant look over his shoulder.

They’re greeted with a friendly smile, the attendant taking the fee before allowing the two to step in. The roller rink is dimly lit, colors painting the floor in abstract ways as the music plays. Just before the roller rink is an employee renting off the skates, grinning at two girls before disappearing between the rows of skates.

“Do you see them anywhere?” he asks, eyes wandering over the faces that occupied the establishment. Too tall, too short, too blond, too ginger- none of them were the barista boys. Emma was quick to type on her phone, stepping closer to James and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I sent Ethan a text. Maybe we beat them here?” she said, playing with the hem of her sweater. James had helped her pick it out, doing her makeup to wow Ethan even more. Not that she needed it, of course, but James always liked passing the time and nerves with makeup.

“Boys are stupid,” James said, draping his arm over her shoulder. They don’t stand there long, watching as the boys stepped out of the restroom just to their right. James can’t help but tighten his grip on Emma ever so slightly, eyes raking over Grayson’s figure.

A black t-shirt hugged Grayson in all the right places, a forest green flannel resting on his arm. In true fashion, ripped black skinny jeans were his choice for the night, running into a pair of dark brown Chelsea boots. This was his first time seeing him out of work clothes, the night at Berry Frozen not counting. James could tell he’d came from there, the smell of coffee had still lingered.

“Wow,” he mutters, feeling Emma loosely grip his jacket once more. He had no doubt she was just as awestruck, Ethan in a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt. This had to have been illegal, to walk around like the embodiment of lust. James was more than ready to sin if that’s what such a thing looked like.

“You can say that again,” she breathes out, waving at Ethan when they finally look over. James watches Grayson closely, the look of confusion crossing his face before he’s grinning wide. An eruption is happening in James’s stomach, Emma pulling away to hug Ethan.

“Grayson, this is James,” Emma starts, sending James a sly smile before tugging him closer to the group. This pulls him from his thoughts, a giant grin taking over as he holds his hand out for Grayson to take. “Sorry if you’re like straight or something, I just saw you and knew you two were a perfect fit.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Grayson says quickly, shaking the hand he was presented with. The touch lingers longer than James expected, cheeks warming before he tells himself to stop thinking something so silly.

“Bet you’re glad I said yes now,” Ethan jokes, nudging Grayson with a grin. James can’t help the confused expression that crosses his face. He highly doubted it meant what he’d thought- Grayson gave him the wrong number after all.

“It’s really good to see you again,” Grayson said, ignoring Ethan’s comment entirely. Emma can’t help but laugh softly, the exchange going better than she had expected.

“How about we start this date,” Ethan said, already walking towards the skate rental. Emma trails behind him like a lost puppy, grinning at something he’d said in her ear. James hadn’t missed the look he’d thrown back at the two of them, the way his lips jumped at the corner.

“I can pay for you, if you want,” Grayson is quick to say, a blush creeping on to his cheeks as he leans against the counter. The attendant turns to them, assuming they were a group as the boys looked so similar.

“I’ll have a 13 ½, please,” Grayson said, grinning before turning his eyes back to James.

“I should be a 9,” James said, giving the attendant a smile before giving Grayson a look from the side. He can’t help but blush when he notices the other boy staring, the way Grayson looked away quickly to pretend he hadn’t been caught. “You don’t have to pay for me, you know.”

“I know,” Grayson said, shrugging as he handed over enough to cover both of their skates. “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t pay?”

“That means next time is my treat,” James said, gauging the way Grayson reacted. He watches the way his smile widens, the way he nods his head quickly.

“Sounds great to me,” he said, muttering a thank you to the attendant as he grabs both sets of skates. “How about we start this date?”

“I hope you’re ready for me to fall,” James said, walking to the bench without his shoes, skates in hand. He spares Grayson a glance, grinning at him before saying, “that’s up for interpretation.”

“I’ll try not to take you down with me,” Grayson laughs, slipping on his skates and tying them in sync with James. They stand on wobbly legs, James gripping Grayson’s arm as he squeaked in fear. Not too far down, Emma had done the same, Ethan having to catch her before she face planted.

“You can take me anywhere, daddy,” James said, attempting to make his way towards the rink. He’s met with an eye roll, Grayson leading him on steadier feet. James knew he’d get the hang of it quickly, but if it meant more time gripping on to Grayson, well, he was willing to pretend for a bit.

A variety of people pass them, James nearly losing balance from the wind that hit him. He can’t help but laugh, pulling himself closer to Grayson. A group of giggling girls pass them, eyes lingering at the spectacle of his hand on Grayson’s bicep.

“I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” he sighs, not even certain on the others sexuality. He’s met with a confused, but smiling Grayson, his hand wrapping around James’s.

“Hope what doesn’t?” Grayson said, completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving. James couldn’t hold the blush, suddenly feeling ashamed of what he’d said. He wished everyone thought the same thing when it came to same-sex dates.

“People are looking at us in a rusted, crusted, dusted way because I’m holding on to you. Probably doesn’t help that I’m wearing so much makeup,” James adds the makeup bit at the end to help him laugh at his nerves. He’d gotten threats plenty of times before, but never had to worry about them directed towards someone else.

“Sounds like they’re jealous,” Grayson said, grinning down at the boy still holding on to him. There’s a soft look swimming in his eyes, James stunned by the statement. “I say let them stare.”

“I think it’s just because you’re so hot,” James responds, a vibrant grin playing on his face. Half the guys he’d been with were always so ashamed to be seen with him in public. While James understood the fear, he wanted something- someone- who didn’t think twice about holding his hand.

“Thanks,” he said, a small laugh falling from his lips. James couldn’t get enough of it, the sound music to his ears. The laughter woke the nerves in his stomach, fingertips gripping sun-kissed skin for just a moment. He almost misses the look Grayson gives him, the smile that was meant just for him. “You look a little less like Bambi, now.”

“You think so? I just can’t seem to find my mom anywhere,” James laughs, hand sliding down to intertwine with Grayson’s. There isn’t any tension rolling from Grayson, leaving James to beam at the sight.

“I promise I’ll keep you safe,” Grayson jokes, picking up speed ever so slightly. James struggles for a moment before evening himself out, keeping up the same pace. Laughter mingles as they start to turn, James looking entirely too much like Bambi on ice once more.

“Grayson,” he screeches, death gripping the others hand before letting out a relieved sigh and straightening out. “My hero.”

“I’m a man of my word,” Grayson said, guiding James off the rink to sit at one of the benches. Emma and Ethan are lost in the crowd, James smiling softly before directing his attention back to Grayson.

“Good thing I wear heels or my calves would be dying,” James groans, resting his head on Grayson’s shoulder. He can feel the weight of the others head on his own, smiling softly to himself. They both rest a hand on the others thigh, James the first to break the silence. “This is cute and all, but I’d love to know you more.”

“What do you want to know?” Grayson said, pulling his head from James’s and turning to look at him. He figured a talk like this required a bit more attention and a little less basking in each others essence.

“Favorite color?” James starts, tucking his leg under him as he faced Grayson.

“Green,” he doesn’t hesitate, laughing at the disgusted look that James gives him. “I take it you aren’t a fan?”

“Absolutely hate it,” James said, stressing on the word hate. “I don’t think this is going to work out. I better just sister skate out of here.”

“I doubt yours is any better,” Grayson defends.

“Purple, but I love a good red lipstick,” he responds, chin in the air daring Grayson to say something.

“Well, at least it isn’t yellow,” Grayson stutters, nodding his head towards a mustard yellow shirt. “I couldn’t pull that off.”

“Not that shade, but you could definitely pull off yellow. Honestly, you could pull anything off, you’re like a goddamn super model,” James said, hand combing through Grayson’s hair before trailing down his jaw. He doesn’t miss the subtle lean that Grayson does, pushing firmer into his palm.

“Oh yeah? Have you seen yourself?” he’s rolling his eyes, hand covering James’s before pulling it from his face and into his lap.

“Yeah, I’m beautiful, but you’re drop dead gorgeous, honey,” James said, shaking his head as a grin formed. Grayson can’t help but laugh, eyes dropping to James’s lips. He licks his own, thoughts wandering for just a moment.

“Favorite thing to do in your free time?” he asks, steering his thoughts back to the right spot.

“What free time?” James wished he was joking, but staying on top of classes while also working was rather draining. “I really adore drawing and doing makeup. What about you?”

“Sports. Wrestling, football, you name it. I’m actually the captain of my wrestling team,” Grayson said, a sheepish grin playing on his lips. Typically, he was proud of himself, but it almost felt too boastful.

“That’s amazing,” James said, hand squeezing Grayson’s. A glance was exchanged, Grayson smiling softly as James hid his blush by covering his face. Neither of them were used to such soft thoughts and touches, James more than happy to indulge both himself and Grayson.

They spend the next thirty minutes talking about anything and everything, not finding any drops in conversation. James was enjoying his time getting to know Grayson, the nerves in his stomach only worsening. This was either the best or worst idea James has ever had.

After skating with one another for another hour, too wrapped up in conversation to care about wandering eyes, they found themselves retrieving their shoes. Emma and Ethan were having a ball at the machines, too caught up in the heat of winning. James sent her a text, knowing she’d check it after they finished.

“It’s really pretty out,” Grayson said, holding the door for James. A soft purple and red illuminate the ground, Grayson thrusting his hands in his pockets to ward off wandering hands. He didn’t want to bother James, make him worried that Grayson wanted something else.

“Talking about yourself, I see,” James said, winking Grayson’s way before turning his attention to the sky. The air is chilly, snowflakes falling softly, but hardly noticeable. James hums in content, feeling Grayson’s eyes boring into him. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No- no, you’re just... different,” Grayson said, struggling for the right words. He’s met with confusion, James knitting his eyebrows together as he huffed. Breath left his mouth, Grayson close enough to feel it tickle his skin.

“Good or bad?” James asks, hands balled in fists within his jacket pockets. He’d give anything to reach out and pull Grayson closer, take in all that he has to offer.

“What kind of question is that?” Grayson said, head cocked to the side as he smiles. James can’t take it anymore, fisting the black cotton of Grayson’s shirt. He’s about to do it, pull him close and smash their lips together until the door opens. James lets go quickly, smiling at the girls that walked out. Disappointment is written on his face, Grayson blushing.

“There you are,” Emma said, emerging from the building right after them. She spares a glance between the two of them, eyebrows raised before she pulls James into a hug. “Are you ready to go?”

“If you are,” James said, quickly looking to Grayson before letting go of Emma and smiling at Ethan. He’s met with a soft ‘what’s up?’, Ethan wrapping an arm around Emma. He didn’t seem like one to smile that often, though, James swore he saw him grinning half the time he spent with the girl before him.

“I hope you guys enjoyed the blindness of this date. If not, then I’ve completely failed and also apologize for assuming sexualities,” Emma said, grinning as she turns to walk towards the car. There isn’t any objection from Grayson, James feeling that pit in his stomach form again. He was always reading things wrong when it came to Grayson, assuming he was interested when he wasn’t.

“I had a really good time,” Grayson said, walking side-by-side. James is quiet, too caught up in that feeling of rejection that settled once more. He gives Grayson a weak smile, stopping in front of his car to give Emma an ounce of privacy.

“Good, I had a really nice time, Gray,” James said, smile not as vibrant as before. He spares his car a glance, nodding over his shoulder. “That’s mine, so.”

“No way?” Grayson is oblivious to the change in the atmosphere, eyes wide with glee. He turns to the Bronco, motioning violently, “that’s mine right there.”

“I think that’s just another sign from fate,” James jokes, surprise clear on his face when Grayson suddenly wraps him in a hug. There was no way James would deny a hug, wrapping his arms around Grayson’s neck and grinning.

“No kidding,” he said, pulling back and laughing. There’s a moment of hesitation, James saying fuck it before placing a kiss on the other man’s cheek. Grayson is stunned, blinking before placing his own on James’s rosy cheek.

“Get home safe,” James mutters, stepping back and turning to his car. Emma is grinning, waiting on the passengers side as Ethan walked to the car next to them.

“You too,” Grayson is quick to say, smile lighting up the parking lot as he watched James pull out. The night had gone well for both parties, the boy’s unaware of the plan that had put this together. It was going to be kept that way, James having no intentions to admitting to such a scheme.


	8. Chapter 8

They’d been sitting in front of the car for ages, Grayson too lost in thought. The moon danced on their backs, kissing the neon from the roller rink sign. Grayson was utterly smitten, Ethan shoving his brother to break him from his thoughts. He spares him a glance as he laughed, walking to his side of the car.

“Was it good?” he asks, sliding into the passenger seat. Grayson grazes his hand over his cheek, backing out of his spot before quickly leaving. That kiss on his cheek had placed a warm grin on his lips, thoughts occupied with James.

“It was beyond amazing, dude,” Grayson can’t stop smiling, Christmas lights dancing with joy in his eyes. Ethan can’t help but smile too, sending off a text to Emma.

“He seemed really into you,” Ethan states, taking in all the decorations. The subject was sensitive, almost, Ethan being the only one to know Grayson’s sexuality. He didn’t know what he could and couldn’t ask- these nerves unusual for their relationship. He’s pulled away from the twinkling lights as Emma texts him back, Ethan too giddy to wait and reply. 

“You think so?” Grayson said, biting nervously at his lip. James still hadn’t sent him a text, making him think otherwise.

“No, I know so,” Ethan said, shrugging his shoulders as he sent his brother a soft smile. It had taken them a while to get back to this point- acting like they had when they were kids. Ethan had hit a rough patch with his depression three years ago and Grayson had finally came out. Grayson was always going to be thankful for his brother, no matter the circumstances.

“He hasn’t texted me, though,” Grayson states simply, fingers tapping lightly on the wheel to hide his disappointment. If James really did like him, he would have texted him by now.

“Well, did you give him the right number?” Ethan said, as if that was the obvious solution.

“Why wouldn’t I have?” Grayson snorts, he wouldn’t have fucked up his own number. Would he? He didn’t think so, but he surely felt the nerves building at such a thought.

“Bro, you gave our own mom the wrong number,” Ethan said, throwing his hands up in defense at the glare he’d received from Grayson. That was an accident and Grayson felt more than sorry for the guy who thought he was getting invited for lasagna that night.

“There’s just no way,” Grayson muttered, slapping his palm against the steering wheel in frustration. God, he wouldn’t let himself live it down if that were the case. James probably thought he didn’t like him if that’s what really happened.

“Listen, sometimes your dyslexia just fucks your love life over,” Ethan said, trying to make a light hearted joke to ease his brother. Typically it was Ethan having outbursts, Grayson usually the one to try and diffuse the situation.

“How am I supposed to fix this?” Grayson said, stopping at the light and groaning. He wasn’t even sure if James was interested in him at all. Ethan spared him a glance, patting his back with a heavy hand.

“Well, Emma said they had a dance coming up,” Ethan starts, evil gleam in his eyes as he grins at his brother. “I’m going no matter what. No harm in showing up, I’d say.”

“Ask Emma what color he’s wearing,” Grayson said, jumping as the car behind him beeped. He threw his hand out the window as an apology, quickly pressing on the gas to carry them home.

“We can set it up where James thinks it’s going to be just him and Emma and then boom. We both show up, looking good as fuck,” Ethan said, a wide grin on his face as he already wrote the text out to Emma. She had already planned on picking a dress up tomorrow, tell Ethan while they were skating. No doubt that James was going to tag along to pick up his own attire.

“Is that really a good idea?” Grayson said, gnawing on his bottom lip at all the ways this could backfire. For example, James not liking him and Grayson completely ruining his night. Or Grayson buying the wrong shade of whatever color he was going to pick- that’d be the worst. What if he looked horrible?

“You’re overthinking it,” is all Ethan has to say, a loud ah-ha falling from his mouth at the text he received. “Even Emma thinks it’s a great idea.”

“Fine, but you better make sure we get the right color,” Grayson huffs, turning into the driveway and shutting the car off. There’s a moment of tense silence, Ethan’s fingers tapping lightly on his screen as he sends off a message. “This better work.”

“Oh trust me, it will,” Ethan said, taking his leave from the car and slamming the door shut. Grayson watches him leave, snowflakes collecting on his windshield. There’s still a bit of heat lingering, Grayson’s breath not noticeable just yet. Hands run up and down his legs, an attempt to get rid of the nerves that were plaguing him so terribly.

Grayson can’t help but sit in the car in silent contemplation, not ready to face the questions about the date. No one knew yet, that Grayson couldn’t help but fall for soft smiles and boys that cared, but always tried to hide it. He was afraid, too nervous that he’d somehow be letting down his family. Ethan had told him how ridiculous that was, that his parents would love him just as much.

The porch light flickers on and off, indicating that Grayson had overstayed his welcome in the car. Pale yellow lights up the brown of his eyes, begging him to come inside. His parents were waiting, more concerned that something horrible had happened. Grayson was just nervous, too afraid of what to say, too guilty about the lies that were bound to pass his lips.

“Hey,” Grayson said, beaming as he opens the front door and hears his car lock. He’s met with smiling faces, his mother buzzing as she engulfs him in a warm hug. His dad watches from the side, leaning against the wall with a soft grin. Grayson could feel that guilt welling in his stomach already.

“Was she cute? How did everything go?” Lisa, his mother prodded, pulling away from the hug to look at Grayson expectantly. Maybe he can tell the truth a little bit, see how they’d react if they knew it was a boy.

“It went really well,” he spares his dad a guilty grin, scratching his neck and laughing. “I actually enjoyed it a lot more than I expected.”

“Tell us about her?” Sean, his father, asked. He doesn’t leave his spot on the wall, not trying to pressure Grayson more. He appreciated it, the way his dad always let Grayson choose what he told him. His heart ached at the thought of his father’s passing, the diagnosis of cancer still stinging the family six months later.

“It was a blind date, so,” Grayson hesitates, a violent feeling yanking at his throat. He’d had this before, the same day his father had sat them down and told them about the cancer. It was fear that was throttling him, twisting his tongue bitterly. “It ended up being a guy.”

“Oh,” Lisa said, surprise evident on her face as she squeezes his arm softly. A weight feels like it’s been lifted, but also like he was still drowning. Should he tell them? Admit how much he enjoyed James’s company? His father cocks an eyebrow, a silent prompt for him to continue.

“He was really nice, but he talks a lot,” Grayson said, a real laugh falling from his lips now. Just the thought of James made him giddy, recalling the day he’d walked into the cafe. Grayson was working to perfect that drink still.

“Your mother was a talker, too,” Sean said, leaving his spot to pat his son on the shoulder with a wide grin. Grayson hadn’t explicitly said that he was gay, still too nervous to let the full truth leave him.

“He’s gay, then?” Lisa chimes, leaning against Grayson’s father with ease. A soft smile plays on his lips at the sight, knowing how in love the two of them were.

“Yeah,” Grayson said, nodding his head as he lets out a deep breath. Should he tell them? He wasn’t sure, nervous that maybe admitting that would change their dynamic as a family. He knew how hard it was to come out- he’d heard the horror stories. “At least I think he is.”

“Are you- do you plan on going on another date?” his mother asks, not an ounce of judgement in her eyes. His father places a hand on hers, silently telling her not to ask too much.

“I gave him the wrong number,” Grayson blurts, the disappointment bleeding into his voice. His parents are shocked, unsure if he means on purpose or not. “It’s like when I gave mom the wrong number and some thirty year old guy thought she was asking him to dinner.”

“Oh no,” Lisa said, covering her laugh with her hand. Grayson can’t help but laugh himself, tension finally leaving his shoulders. His father joins in, slapping a hand on Grayson’s shoulder.

“Only you would do that, kiddo,” Sean said, sucking in air between laughs before hugging Grayson tight. He might not have said how he felt, but Grayson knew that they at least had some idea. It was nice knowing that they weren’t angry that Grayson had went on a date with a guy. “You finish your homework yet?”

“It’s Saturday,” Grayson whines, grateful that the subject had changed. He’s met with a pointed look from both his parents, shifting underneath their gazes.

“You never finish your work on Sunday’s,” his mother laughs, giving him a soft shove towards his bedroom. He can’t help but laugh, a sheepish look on his face because that was the truth. He just always lost interest- Sunday was a day for relaxing and having fun. He bounds up the steps two at a time, opening his bedroom door and flicking on his light to reveal an immaculate space. Being clean was his forte, even cleaning Ethan’s room when it got too bad.

There’s a small box resting on his light grey bed sheets, a folded note sitting on top. The door shuts with a click, Grayson shrugging off his jacket as he wandered towards the neatly wrapped present. Grabbing the note first, Grayson takes a seat on his bed, placing the box in his lap as he skims the sloppy handwriting.

‘We’re always going to love you, bro. -E’ it read simply, Ethan never one for sappy words. Grayson appreciated the sentiment, setting the note aside with a soft smile.

The wrapping paper is torn away, red paper falling to the floor to reveal a lidded cardboard box. Hesitation lurks in his hands, slow to remove the lid in fear of what he’d find. A small picture frame rests beneath red and green tissue paper, Grayson flipping it over.

A single photo rested in the black frame, tears welling in Grayson’s eyes. His sister stood in the middle, Ethan and Grayson both having an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sean held onto Grayson’s free shoulder, a massive grin on his lips as he stared towards the camera. Ethan held his mother’s waist, both of her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. That was the day they had Cameron’s going away party for college, the shouts of love from everyone as they ran through the woods. They finished the day off with a game of marco polo in the woods, a fire raging so they could all find their way back.

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until a fat tear drops onto the glass, landing on his own face. Grayson didn’t know what he’d do without his family, not sure why he was hiding a part of him away. They’d always pledged to love each other fully, no matter who they were or what happened. Standing with the frame in his hand, Grayson leaping down the stairs, Ethan already waiting in the kitchen. Homework was spread out before him, Lisa making dinner while their father rested next to Ethan, an unknown book in his hand.

All eyes were on him, concern in their eyes as they noted the obvious distress and tears in Grayson’s. He wipes at his eyes furiously, the frame in his hand becoming obvious to all of them. Ethan knows where this is going, setting his pencil down and closing his book. Sean is quick to follow suit, taking his glasses off and marking his page.

“I love you guys,” Grayson said, voice cracking as he holds the frame close to his chest. Lisa stops stirring for a moment, ready to embrace Grayson and take away any pain he was feeling.

“We love you too, bro,” Ethan said, throwing his mom a look that stops her in her tracks. If she wrapped Grayson in a hug now, Ethan wasn’t sure if his brother would finally admit what was eating away at the person he was. 

“No matter what?” Grayson said, seeking reassurance for what he was about to do.

“Absolutely,” Seans said, no hint of hesitation in his voice. His children meant the world to him and he always tried his best for them. Nothing could make him love them any less, cherishing every moment he had with them.

“I’m gay,” he said, eyes meeting Ethan’s for comfort. His twin wasn’t leaving his side, already knowing this truth about Grayson. He’s too afraid, too anxiety ridden to see his parents reactions. What if they hated him now?

“We love you,” Sean said, breaking Grayson’s deprecating thoughts with ease. An arm wraps around him, Grayson crying into his father’s shoulder. His mother is quick to join, turning the burner off and engulfing the two of them.

“Love is a complicated thing,” his mother whispers, running a hand through his hair and sighing. “Who you love shouldn’t make it any more complicated.”

With those words, Grayson can’t help but break down, hugging them tighter. Ethan has joined now, patting his brother’s back as he smiled softly. He knew how hard this was for him, but he knew how much of a relief it had to have been.

“We’re proud of you, Grayson. Who you love doesn’t measure your worth, okay?” Sean said, finally pulling back to wipe his own tears away. He can’t help but grin at both his sons, squeezing both of their shoulders and nodding to himself. “We raised you boys pretty damn good, I’d say.”

“Thanks, dad,” they said in unison, punching each other and shouting ‘jinx’ just as loud. The atmosphere returns back to normal, everyone resuming what they were doing before Grayson busted in crying. His feet carry him back upstairs, grabbing his homework and setting the picture frame on his desk.

The rest of the night is spent full of laughter, all of their hearts brimming with joy and love. Grayson couldn’t have asked for a better family, eyes wandering over the grinning faces. His mother had made mashed potatoes and pork chops, everyone more than happy to talk with their mouths full.

As Grayson laid in bed, grin still on his face, he can’t help but think of James. He hoped that his coming out had been just as nice, that his parents never loved him any less. He turns over on his side, eyes wandering to the framed picture. If they didn’t, well, Grayson was more than happy to love him in the way he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry that took so long- I had a myriad of essays to write and a lot of finals to take. I hope everyone is doing well!


	9. Chapter 9

Slender fingers run over a mess of color, soft chatter kissing pink-tipped ears. James turns to look at Emma, smile wide as he pulls out a soft lavender dress. She doesn’t notice at first, too entranced with the sequins on a neon green dress. James would rather barf than see her in such a hideous dress.

“Oh hell no,” James said, covering her eyes with his free hand and dragging her further down. He was a great friend, he would never let her wear something so ghastly.

“I thought it was nice. What? Are you saying I’m too ugly for the color green, James?” Emma said, prying his hand away and slapping at him. Eyes had wandered their way, the slapping and accusation pulling attention towards them.

“Yes,” James said, laughing at the shocked expression taking over Emma’s features. He loved her reactions to just about everything. “Bright green would drown out your color. A deep red or even a black would make you look sister snatched.”

“Blood red will make you look sister snatched. Blah blah. Thank you, Ru Paul,” Emma mocks, tightening the ponytail on her head. They can’t help but laugh in unison, James placing the dress back on the rack.

“You’d look like your Grandma Francis if I wasn’t here,” James shot back, thumbing through the array of dresses before him.

“She was a fashion icon, I’ll have you know. I would never be able to wear blue eyeshadow with her confidence,” Emma said, folding her arms before stealing a sip of her coffee.

“We love a Queen that can pull off that shade,” James said, eyes filling with adoration as he pulled out a deep red dress. It was shoulderless, bodice covered in an intricate gold jeweled design. Red peeked from underneath the design and flowed into a floor length chiffon fabric of the same color. It was more slim than it was poofy, James loving that already as he wanted something more sleek.

“I absolutely love that,” Emma said, James taken aback at her sudden loss of words. He spares her a glance, proud of the fact that such a dress caught her attention. “I’m borderline going to steal from the store if that’s not in the budget.”

“A sweet hundred twenty, eighty under the budget,” James said, evil glint in his eyes as he made his way to the dressing room. Emma was quick to follow, eyes the size of hearts as she reached for the fabric.

“I’ll wear stilettos and break my ankles to make sure that fits,” Emma said, snatching the dress and sliding into the dressing room. James can’t help but grin with glee, knowing the color wouldn’t be terrible on him either.

“I guess I’ll have to settle with taking a girl to winter fest, again,” James jokes, letting out a loud huff so Emma can hear. There’s a snort from her dressing room followed by rustling that let James know she fell.

“You’re lucky that I grace you with my presence. You could be going alone, the wolves would eat you alive,” Emma said, grunting as James can only expect she hit her head on the wall. This always happened when they were out, Emma struggling to put on a shirt half the time. Her coordination was horrid, James glad she did cheerleading rather than volleyball or softball.

“Well, neither of us have a date so we’re gracing each other’s presence,” James fires back, rubbing it in her face that she too didn’t have a date.

“Right,” Emma said, James squinting at the curtain at the sarcasm in her voice.

“You didn’t reject someone just because I didn’t get a date, did you?” James said, sudden guilt riddling his stomach. What type of best friend would he be if that were true?

“What? No,” Emma is quick to say, James narrowing his eyes and standing from his spot. The curtain is pulled back, James glaring at a struggling Emma. “James!”

“You are literally the worst liar,” he said, turning her around to zip the back. He’s met with both a guilty and thankful look, Emma avoiding his eyes in the mirror.

“It was just that weird guy from math, I don’t even remember his name,” she said, waving him off and turning to walk from the dressing room. A bit of relief filled James at hearing those words, finally deciding to look at the dress fully.

“I just don’t want you to feel stuck with me,” James said, smoothing down a stray hair on Emma’s head. He hated exposing himself like that, admitting his vulnerability. It didn’t matter that Emma was his best friend.

“James you could literally get handcuffed to me and I wouldn’t feel like I was stuck with you. You’re my Lennon after all; wherever you go, I go,” Emma said, grabbing the hand that was smoothing down her hair. A warm smile is on her face, turning as she still held his hand. “Now, do I look good or what?”

“My beloved Ono,” James sighs, laughing as he finally let go of her hand and took a step back. Everything fit just right, the only issue being the length which was easily fixable in heels. James was absolutely blown away. “Honey, I’m not so sure I’m gay anymore.”

“Oh shut up, you big idiot,” Emma blushing as she turns around to look at herself in the mirror. He can see the controversy in her head, knew the lack of self-confidence was weighing on her.

“Em, you look drop dead gorgeous, you know I never lie to you,” he said, a reassuring smile crossing his lips.

“I know, I just- I just don’t think I look that good,” she said, biting at her nails. An anxious habit of hers that she’d had since they were children, James long since given up on stopping it.

“Sis, you better take another look in that mirror,” James said, hands resting on her shoulders. She meets his eyes, laughing softly as she finally takes another look. “I’ll do a nice red and gold eye, put your hair up and make you look even more amazing.”

“You promise?” she said, twisting slightly to see the back of her dress. Emma knew James would go above and beyond to make her feel good, more than thankful to have him in her life. They’d been through so much together, always sticking it out in the end.

“I promise, now go take that off so we can find something for me,” James said, pushing her back towards the dressing room. His excitement was evident, hands clasped together as he watched her disappear behind the curtain.

“James,” Emma starts, banging against the wall and huffing. “Did you think Ethan was nice? I mean obviously I did, but any guy that shows me attention is hot.”

“I think he’s trying to break up our marriage,” James said, playing into their Lennon/Ono duo. He takes a breath, rubbing at his eyes as he prepares himself to tell the truth. “Honestly, he looked at you like you shit the stars. I love when men finally show girls the appreciation they deserve.”

“Wow, you’re so funny, James. I almost forgot to laugh,” she said, struggling to pull aside the curtain before giving it a violent yank.

“I wasn’t joking. He was really sweet to you,” James said, holding his arm out for Emma to place the dress on. Instead, she wraps her own through in confusion, continuing towards the store.

“He wasn’t half bad, I’ll admit to that,” Emma said, tugging him towards the bow tie display. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes- Emma was absolutely in love with Ethan already.

“You should have asked him to the dance,” James said, shrugging his shoulder before unlinking their arms. Of course, he’d be going alone, but seeing Emma happy was his favorite thing.

“No way,” she said quickly, James cocking an eyebrow. “I mean, like, okay, I’d love to, but it’s way too close to the dance. Plus, I have you.”

“Well, at least you’ll have him for prom,” James jokes, fiddling with two bow ties. He puts them both back, not too enthused by the color or the textures. One was too dark and the other was a cheap cotton.

“He’ll get tired of me by then, nice try,” Emma said, laughing as she plucked something from beneath the table.

“If you don’t knock it off,” James said, finally turning to look at what she found. “Oh! That’s perfect, Em!”

“Thanks, I try. It’s a gift, really,” she said, flicking her hair back and sparing James a grin. He can’t help but smile, turning and walking to the men’s section of the store. He had no doubt that he’d make alterations to his own suit. “We’re getting three just in case you ruin them. What are you going to wear?”

“I’m thinking a dark red suit. Black is a classic, but you know, I love to stand out,” James said, waving a manicured hand at someone from school. Emma can’t catch a glimpse, a black button down thrown over her head. “Also, two is fine, but if you have such little faith in me I guess three works.”

“Hey!” she said, pulling it from her head and huffing at James. She’s met with an innocent look, James pulling two suit jackets from the rack and laying them on his arm. “You ruined two in one night, remember? One was too glittery and the other literally caught on fire at the dance.”

“It was a malfunction in the light system I added,” James said, cheeks burning at the memory. The Valentine’s Day dance was not worth the sudden combustion of the lights he’d added to his bow tie. He didn’t even have a date, for God’s sake. “Now help me find a thirty in pants.”

“Do you want them black like your soul or red like the blood of your enemies?” Emma said, holding back a laugh as she spares him a glance. He can’t help but roll his eyes, pulling a face before answering.

“I want blood red. If I’m going past the classic suit I might as well do the full ensemble,” James said, holding up the suit jackets on his arm so she can get a good look. “So, try and find this shade.”

“Sir yes sir,” Emma said, smacking her own forehead and laughing along with James. They shift through the pants, grabbing out shades of red to see if they’d match. It isn’t until ten minutes later when Emma is halfway across the store that they find the right shade.

“I absolutely despise the bottom of these,” James said, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. They were atrocious, James knowing he could never pull such a wide pant leg off. “I do not look good in bell bottoms, let me tell you. These will need a lot of altering.”

“As long as they fit the waist, you’re in the clear,” she said, shrugging her shoulders before leading James to the dressing room. Their met by one of the employees, counting the items before leading James to the last room.

“Are you coming in or what?” he said, looking expectantly at Emma. She blinks a few times, pulling her attention from her phone. It wasn’t unusual for them to sit in the room while the other tried on clothes, James’s interruption earlier proving this.

“Sorry, I was texting Ethan,” Emma said, gathering her things and taking a seat in the room. It wasn’t too small, the last available room the family dressing room. “Show me the goods or I’m not paying.”

“So rude,” James said, stripping from his white t-shirt and motioning Emma to hand him the black button down. He can’t help but laugh as Emma is quickly drawn back to her phone- he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. Doubt starts nagging him, clawing at the back of his mind until he finally bursts as he buttons the last button. “Do you really think Grayson likes me?”

“Ethan said he hasn’t shut up since yesterday, so I think my final answer is yes,” Emma said, giving him a look that just screamed ‘stop doubting’. He nodded his head, running his hands down his shirt and letting out a deep breath.

“It shouldn’t matter if he likes me or not, anyways. I’m great without him, it’d just be nice to feel a bit of love sometimes. I’d rather not become a lonely hermit with, like, ten dogs,” he said, laughing as he took off the black pants he was wearing. Emma doesn’t hesitate to hand over the red dress pants, shielding her eyes.

“God, you’re blinding me with those pasty legs,” she said, cringing back before laughing. She understood the want for having someone to love, knowing how many times James had been hurt by the boys in their grade. He was always fucked over and he was one of the most caring and kind people she knew. “I get wanting him like the oxygen you breathe- he’s hot. Also, I think it’d be great if you had ten dogs. That’d be a blast, can you imagine that? Heaven every damn day.”

“It’s winter, leave me alone,” he said, exasperation clear on his face as he’s quick to pull on the pants. “Also, it’s not just that he’s hot. A really big plus, but he was really nice to me. God, I wish I just had his number.”

“I can ask Ethan, you know,” Emma said, locking her phone to look at the fit of the pants. They fit well, but the legs definitely had to be tailored to fit him just right. He’d look stunning if they just weren’t a bell-bottom.

“That’d make me seem so desperate, God no,” James said, turning to look at himself from all angles. Frustration was clear on his face, reaching down the tighten the legs before sighing. “Hand me the jacket, please.”

“You are desperate, though,” she said, snorting as James ripped the smallest jacket from her hands. He huffs as he slides it on, snatching the bow tie himself and tying it properly. There’s a second of hesitation, his eyes not meeting the mirror just yet.

“He doesn’t need to know that. Anyways, bring your dress over here, I want to make sure it matches well,” James said, motioning her over, eyes still not wandering to the mirror. There’s shuffling, Emma making her way over as she throws the hanger behind her head so the dress rests on her body. James finally looks in the mirror, analyzing the color first with a satisfying nod.

“I think that’s a damn good match,” Emma said, smoothing down her dress before stepping closer. The deep tone was almost identical, James’s just a shade darker.

“I just have to fix these legs, bring in the waist of the jacket a bit and we’ll be sister snatched,” James said, turning in the mirror before smiling wide. “You look so cute, Em.”

“You’re the one who picked it out, of course I look good,” she said, nudging James before pulling the dress back over her head. There was no doubt in her mind that the dance would go well, only slightly nervous for James’s reaction. Sister Switch 2.0 was in action, but so was the Twins plan for the dance. Nervously, she bit at her lip, trying not to think about how James would react.

“What? Do I look horrible?” James is quick to ask, hardly ever missing when something was wrong with Emma. He was too intuned with her, intuition strong whenever he was in her presence.

“No, I just hope I really look good,” Emma said, not entirely lying to him. She’d figured out long ago that it was harder for James to catch on when she admitted the partial truth instead of a blatant lie.

“Honey, you’re going to look like the Goddamn Queen,” James said, rolling his eyes as he gathered up the clothes he planned on buying.

“Okay, so, we have another date with the twins the day after the dance,” Emma said, bringing attention back to the original plan. Grayson was no doubt going to fall in love with James, Emma had no worries about that. He was blind if he didn’t fall for the boy next to her, it was just getting Grayson to give him his actual number.

“Oh no, Em, I work that day,” James said, sighing as he left the dressing room. He was trying so hard not to plop on the chair outside the room. As much as he was one for dramatics, he’d much rather pay for his clothes before getting kicked out.

“Cancel? It’s really not that hard,” Emma said, picking a piece of lint from the back of his shirt. She’s met with a glare, James making a bee line for the register.

“I can’t. Jeremy is out of town come Wednesday for family issues and Liza just quit,” James said, setting the three bow ties on the counter along with the suit he had picked out. He knew Emma was going to take the bow ties, always the one to keep them as back up.

“We can always have the date there,” Emma offered, shifting from foot to foot as she thought of a solution. The caffeine in her system also wasn’t helping when it came to standing still. James was used to it, of course, but the people behind them were more than annoyed.

“I mean, I doubt it’ll be busy, but I’d feel terrible,” James said, inserting his card and sparing the cashier a grin. His bank account was going to be taking a major hit with this, but he was more than happy to pay for it over his parents. He’d heard all the hushed conversations at night, the final notices written on envelopes.

“Shut up, you look cute in your little sailor hat serving soft serve ice cream,” she said, snorting as she watched James sign the receipt. She always wished her signature looked that good, instead, it looked like a three-year-old got ahold of a pen and was drawing loops and lines that made no sense.

“Frozen yogurt,” he said, muttering a thank you as he grabbed hold of the bag, stepping aside so Emma could set her own things down.

“Yeah, whatever, either way it’s happening whether you like it or not,” Emma said, pulling out a hundred in cash then putting the rest on her card. They were quick to leave, James shoving the two spare bow ties in Emma’s bag for safe keeping.

“Can I spend the night at your house?” James said, opening his door and peering at Emma over the top. He’s met with a nod, blonde hair flying in every direction until Emma disappears in the car. He follows suit, turning the engine on to fend off the cold seeping in from outside. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought it was a good idea to leave his winter jacket in the car- he chalked it up to poor judgement.

“Yeah, do you want to drive separately to class? Do you have work?” Emma said, buckling in and sending off a text on her phone. James had no doubt that it was to Ethan. His best friend had easily fallen for him, no doubt because of his dry humor. They seemed to mesh rather well, Emma a bit more energetic at times.

“Separately, I don’t have work, but I do have to help my dad right after class,” James said, trying to hide his teeth chatter behind a cough. The vents were spitting cold air, still not warm enough just yet. Goosebumps rose like warriors ready for battle, attempting to keep James safe from the sinking teeth of the cold.

“Lame, but okay. Maybe I can get Ethan to pick me up from school,” Emma said, eyes glistening with joy at just the thought. James was quick to hide the jealousy, scratching his temple and giving her a soft smile. Of course he was happy for her, Emma deserved the absolute world in his eyes. Just that stinging pang that Grayson might not like him back was ever present.

“Love that for you,” he said, a real grin on his face. The statement was true, James pushing aside his jealousy and disappointment. “You’ll have to tell me how it goes tomorrow if your Knight in Shining Armor sweeps you off your feet after school.”

“Can you imagine if he showed up with a horse? Actually, no, that’d be borderline too cold for everyone involved. The thought was really nice, though,” Emma said, rolling down her window as James stopped at her mailbox. That was almost routine whenever James was the one driving her home and her parents cars were nowhere to be found.

“Let’s hope he sticks to the metaphor and shows up in a car,” he said, backing into the driveway. There was a thin layer of snow coating the cement, proving that Emma’s parents hadn’t left the house yet that day. He hears her thumbing through the mail, tossing a thick envelope into his lap.

“You’re kidding,” James said, grin wide as he begins opening the letter himself. It was from his family after all, James just hadn’t gotten the chance to view the Christmas card himself. “Look how cute this is, ugh!”

“Little James is a Mama’s boy,” Emma cooed, pinching his cheeks as she took a look at the photo. James sat in the middle, red Christmas sweater and black jeans his chosen attire. He was the only one wearing a Santa hat, a bright red lipstick to match. His parents both rested a hand on his shoulders, James reaching to grab hold of his mother’s hand. Ian sat in the back, taller than all of them as he wrapped both arms around their parents. James loved the joy that radiated from the photo, thankful that things had gotten better in their lives.

“Can’t wait to see this sitting next to all your other Christmas cards,” James said, sliding from the car and making his way towards the front door.

“My mom is going to love it entirely too much,” Emma said, walking in behind James and shutting the door with a loud bang. She’s met with a glare from James, knowing that her mother always hated when the door was slammed.

James finds himself drifting off hours later, Emma softly snoring beside him. His thoughts were occupied by Grayson, the soft lips that kissed his cheek a night prior. Things had gone so well, so why was James doubting that he had a chance?

With a sigh, he turns over to face the wall and force his eyes to stay shut. He wonders what it’d be like to care about others less, to not worry about how they were feeling all the time. James had tried to hide how much he cares about others, always finding himself hurt in the end. Did he really want to open himself up again- allow Grayson to wander through his mind without a care? He’d experienced enough pain and rejection, but it was always too late for him to pull away. He got attached too easily, too entranced by brilliant smiles and stupid comments.

When he finally falls asleep, it’s all at once. Succumbing to darkness without even realizing, mid conversation with himself. Soft curls dance in his vision, Grayson’s voice kissing his ears before fading to laughter. James wanted to keep this moment forever, memorize the laugh lines that held stories James was begging to know. The dream was pure bliss, gleaming eyes and delicate kisses. 

James wished he were able to see Grayson before Saturday, wished he was spending the night prior stepping on his toes and telling him stories. Little did he know that with Christmas right around the corner, a miracle was already in the works. Emma and Ethan were just the masterminds behind said miracle, more than happy to spread love during the Holidays.


	10. Chapter 10

James is greeted by light brown paneling, a two-car garage open and holding his father’s pick up. The bed is full of unopened paint cans and the necessary material needed to paint the entirety of the house. Skip had asked him to help, not speaking of any pay, but James more than happy to lend a hand.

His father steps out from the front door, waving James over with paint covered hands. He’d been there much longer than James, school cutting his work day in half. Some help was better than no help, his father had said. Hence why James had offered to help paint until he became tired. 

“I painted all the bedrooms, you can help me start on the living room,” he said, wrapping an arm around James for a quick hug. James can already smell the paint, the potent scent hitting him full force. His father hands him a mask and a navy blue paint stained hoodie, James having worn a relatively new white one.

“You’re a lifesaver,” James said, clutching the hoodie close to him. He’s met with a laugh, Skip pulling a can of paint out of the bed. They take the side door this time, a light cherry wood covering the floor. A soft gasp falls from red painted lips, James in awe over the newly renovated house.

“Gorgeous, ain’t it? The people that bought it renovated just about the whole thing. That garage was new,” he said, sparing a glance to the door they came in from. Manicured nails lightly run over the marble counter tops in the kitchen, James taking in all that he could.

“I wish I could see the finished product. Can you imagine the interior design possibilities? A soft white couch across from the fireplace? Love that,” James said, finally stepping into the living room area. The room was spacious, plenty of natural light flowing in and brightening the room. Mixing the dark brown would make the room warm, but adding a pair of white couches would add a brilliant pop of color.

“Should have told them to hire you as their interior designer,” his father jokes, popping open the paint can and holding his drill out for James to take. “You remember how to stir it, right? I’ll go grab the rollers.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” James said, rolling his eyes and taking hold of the drill. His father can’t help but grin and shake his head, James not bothering to watch him leave. He begins the process of mixing, a soft smile creeping on his lips. He couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander, not just to the design, but if the house was his own.

James can already hear the soft tap of nails upon the ground, the way a flawless white Samoyed would run into the room. He wouldn’t choose the dark brown for the walls like this family had, rather stick with a lighter tone to keep the room open. Black leather is what he’d choose for the furniture, contemporary side tables to match.

The best part, though, is the sudden warmth he’d feel on his waist as he watches the dog take up home by the Christmas tree. Grayson would grin at him wide and goofy, the way he couldn’t help but love and adore. A soft kiss would rest on his forehead, Grayson wrapping him in a hug before their laughter tangled like roots.

James would never admit to having such thoughts about the barista, too afraid of letting himself be so vulnerable. He just couldn’t help but fall for him so quickly, hands sweating at just the thought of holding his.

“Looks good,” Skip said, breaking a love struck James from his thoughts and pulling him back to reality. The paint was thoroughly mixed, rollers already put together. James can’t help but blush, finger falling from the trigger before removing the stirring stick.

“Right, sorry,” he said, setting the drill aside and replacing his hoodie with the one his father gave him. The mask is fixed to his face, picking up a roller and sighing. He was glad that his father had chosen to go with a large can of paint, knowing a few coats were going to be necessary. “I’ll take the wall closest to the kitchen.”

“Sounds good to me, we should have this done in no time,” his father said, coating his own roller and heading to the opposite wall. They’re silent at first, James humming a soft tune to himself as his father tapped his foot against the tarp covered floor. The silence was content for James, something he couldn’t often find- always wanting to fill the gaps with hollowed words.

“Do you remember when you first told me?” his father said, finally breaking the silence between them. James already knows what he’s asking, can feel the nervous laughter bubbling past his lips. They hadn’t talked about that day, not since it happened. It didn’t matter if it was over a year ago, the words were still raw, even if everyone’s demeanor had changed.

“Yes, I most definitely do,” James responds, slapping on a new layer of paint to avoid his father’s eyes. This wasn’t what James had wanted to discuss today, or ever, really. The words he’d heard when he came out had stuck to him, branding themselves on his brain.

“You were being silent just like this. It was different, though, you could hardly sit still,” he said, continuing on as if the comment from James hadn’t stung. He doesn’t stop what he’s doing, just spares a glance at the straight shoulders across the room. “I knew something was wrong. I wanted to ask, but I knew it was something you had to say on your own.

“James, I’m not proud of what I said to you and I think it’s time I told you that. I’m your dad, I wasn’t disgusted with you- I was disgusted by all the other people in the world. My top priority is your safety and I know, I know how many gay people get murdered,” his father said, throat constricting. James can feel the tug in his chest at the stress in his father’s voice. He hadn’t thought of it that way, just took his father’s words literally.

“You’ve always wanted me to be safe, dad. I appreciate it, I really do, but I want to be me,” James said, tears brimming in his eyes. He wanted to rub the lipstick off violently, but he knew how hard life was before he was himself. All the sleepless nights and tear-stained sheets, he never wanted to go back to that.

“I want you to be yourself, too,” Skip said, wiping at his cheeks before smiling to himself. James can’t help but cry at the words, never expecting to hear them. “I just don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to find you dead because of who you are. You’re such a kind and caring person, it hurts me as a father to see you suffer.”

“Dad, you’re making me cry,” he said, running his brush over the same spot before blinking away the tears. He continues painting, hoping it would distract him from the truth that was crawling all over the room. James felt like he was drowning, not realizing that his father had feared such a thing.

“Your mom was going to divorce me, until she realized I was just scared that you were going to die. She just wants what’s best for you and I do, too, of course. It’s just different because I’ve seen how people react. I tried saving a boy just like you when I was twenty,” he admits, shoulders hunched as he recalls the memory. “When I look at you, that’s all I can see. The terror in his eyes when I found him. The blood on my hands as I tried to save him. God, it was so terrible.”

“You never told me that,” James said, voice cracking as he can’t hold back anymore. He hadn’t realized how difficult everything had been for his father. He understood now why he told him not to wear makeup, why he threatened to send him away. “That doesn’t excuse what you said to me, I know you’re concerned, but you never should have told me I was going to die.”

“I know,” his father cries, turning to face James. Their eyes clash, a myriad of emotions going through each of them. “I’m so sorry, James. I love you so much and I will always be here for you.”

“I love you, too, dad,” he said, taking in a deep breath to try and steady his emotions. “You have to let me be myself- you have to know I’m going to bring someone home someday. That it’s going to be a guy and that he’s going to love me the way you said I wouldn’t ever receive.”

“You deserve that love, James, please never doubt that,” Skip said, face cringing as he remembered when those words had left him. “I don’t care when that is, I just want to know that you’re safe- that they love you as much as your mother and I do.”

“No one could ever beat you guys,” James said, laughing as he pulls his father in for a hug. Silence embraces them once more, shoulders shaking as tears fall from both of them. James hadn’t expected the events to transpire, that his father would admit to his faults.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m proud and I love you,” Skip said, pulling away from the hug and smiling. James can feel the weight in his shoulders lift at such an admittance, not realizing how much he’d held on to his father’s words.

“Thank you,” is all he can say, a deep breath falling from his lips. There was no doubt that his make up had smeared in the process of crying, a laugh falling from him.

“What’s so funny?”

“I look rusted, busted, crusted,” James said, wiping beneath his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the mascara marks. His fingers come back smudged in black, not giving James much hope that he’d done what he’d wanted.

“You get that from me,” Skip said, snorting as he moved on to the next wall. James huffs, picking up his own roller to continue on to the opposite wall.

“I think my genes are flawless,” James said, falling back into content silence. This felt right, this was how it was supposed to always be. James didn’t need to worry about his father anymore, worry that he was somehow always letting him down.

They end up finishing the entire house, packing their bags well after the sun had set. Both were decorated in paint, James more than happy about such a thing. Today had gone much better than he expected, feeling like the rift in the family had finally been fixed. Things weren’t ever going to be back to how they were before, no, but they were going to be so much better.

James didn’t think of an empty house that night, didn’t think of him and Grayson surrounded in puppy kisses. Instead, he thought of a family gathering, ring wrapped around his finger as it glistened in Christmas lights. Grayson would hold his hand as James’s father spoke to them, a grin spreading across his face. His father wouldn’t have a sneezing fit over the dog, his mother would be fawning over Emma’s boyfriend. Ian would be more than happy playing something on the TV, the dog resting next to him on the couch.

They’d end the night with wrapping paper strewn across the floor, grins nearly breaking apart their faces. James could feel the joy in his heart, the happiness of having everyone around. Before he falls asleep that night, James sends Emma a message, more than happy to tell her what happened that day. She wouldn’t admit to the grin on her face, or the message she had sent to James’s mother explaining the plan involving the dance. 

James was in for a surprise that Friday night, unaware that the boy he was dreaming of was literally going to sweep him off his feet. The dance was surely going to be a time for everyone to remember, for better or for worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow covered the ground, James more than happy to see such a sight. Friday had rolled in just as quick as the snow storm, two of his favorite things in one. Emma sat at the edge of his bed, fiddling with her cell phone. Part of him felt horrid that she had to attend the dance with him, the other part was eternally grateful. He hadn’t wanted to go alone, but he knew the massive grin she would have had if Ethan were the one taking her.

Her dress was fanned out on the bed, popping against the grey of his sheets. She was stunning- dark red lipstick painting her lips, curls falling softly. James had done her hair himself, more than happy to get rid of her usual ponytail. The only thing left was her eyeshadow and James was more than ecstatic.

“You ready for the eye shadow, kitty girl?” James said, reaching for his makeup bag and holding a hand out. There was going to be absolutely no wardrobe related injuries before the dance, no matter what. He’d even carry her if need be.

“If you mean are you ready to look like a Victoria Secret model the answer is no. I haven’t given up my coffee nor will I ever. I can go for a nice chic model, though, make me instagram famous,” Emma said, taking his hand with ease and grinning. James can’t help but roll his eyes, ushering her to the seat next to his desk. A separate light rested near the mirror, James turning it on and sorting through his palettes.

“Bitch, you’re going to look so gorgeous,” James said, opening two separate palettes before dipping into a deep crimson. Silence runs between the two of them, James too entranced with his work and Emma too excited about texting Ethan.

The plan was already set in motion, the twins having grabbed their tuxes not even a day after the other two had. What they had chose remained a mystery to her, though she’d given them the bow ties in order to color match well with her dress.

The twins were to arrive in an hour, leaving James enough time to finish both of their makeup. He still hadn’t a clue what was being planned, that the guy he’d be crushing over was going to pick him up and take him to the dance. Dinner was first, of course, but Emma almost wanted to skip directly to the dance.

“Hello? Earth to sister Emma?” James said, waving a hand in front of her face. She coughs as she breaks out of her thoughts, playing it off as if she hadn’t been deep in thought. James raises a brow, finishing up her second eye. “Did you make reservations for six like we planned?”

“Uh, yes I sure did. I’m like a walking planner, I swear. No worries on making sure that we get a spot,” she said, waving her hand before shooting a quick text to make sure Ethan had. He’d said he wanted to surprise them all, so she’d left it in his hands.

“Great. Where’d you pick?” James said, dipping into the gold and placing a dab in her inner corner. She can feel the nerves start to build.

“Well, like, it’s a surprise. You’re a bottom after all- we all know I’d be the top. Therefore it’s my job to take care and surprise you,” she rambled, begging someone out there that James would just accept what she said.

“That’s so not fair. Whatever, bitch ass. This place better be drop dead gorgeous,” he said, pulling back to look at the finished masterpiece. Emma looked breathtaking, the eyeshadow truly making her eyes pop. James couldn't help but grin, hand over his heart as he looked her over. “Damn, I did good.”

“Wow, thank you. I can only imagine what it looks like, if only someone weren’t blocking the mirror,” Emma said, boisterous laughter falling from her lips as James rolled his eyes. When she finally caught sight of herself, she couldn't help but blink in surprise. She typically wasn’t that infatuated with makeup, but damn.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” James said, patting her shoulder before pulling off his own t-shirt. He’d settled to wearing his pajamas until he’d gotten both of their makeup done- not wanting to risk any accidents. “Now get out of my seat so I don’t make us late.”

“So pushy, God. I’ll head downstairs and sit and chat with your mom. You’ll be too focused to even remember I’m in the room,” Emma said, gathering up her phone and the bottom of her dress. Her heels were downstairs, already knowing she’d fall down the stairs had she worn them. 

“Amazing, we love a truthful sister. I’ll set a timer now- I’ll be down ten minutes before so we can take photos,” James said, priming his eyelids already. Emma can’t help the grin that breaks across her face, knowing the twins planned on arriving any minute now. “Why are you smiling at me like a psycho?”

“Why are you such a bitch?” Emma said, snorting as she flees from the room. She’d much rather avoid any further questions and also answer the door before James’s mom did. That’d be awkward for everyone.

James doesn’t hesitate to match his makeup with Emma’s, something they had always done after James had started wearing makeup. His thoughts wander, remembering the first time he’d shown up to school with a full face of makeup. He remembers how angry his dad was, now recognizing that emotion as fear instead. A sigh slipped past his lips, shaking his head to pull away from the thoughts. Today was supposed to be happy- not damped down by negativity.

There’s soft chatter downstairs, James furrowing his brows at the unfamiliarity in the deep tones. He must have been too nervous, blaming the new voices on the TV. That or Ian had friends over, miraculously.

Brown eyes skim over the suit, delicate hands running over the deep crimson. James had found time to tailor everything to his liking, taking in the suit jacket and tightening the legs. With swift motions, he slides on his black button up and the reinvented suit pants. He spares himself a glance, turning side to side to judge what he had on.

With a sigh, he places his jacket on, buttoning the top button alone. The entire ensemble was breathtaking, the black ankle booties adding just what James wanted. His ass looked amazing when he turned, the heels providing the effect he wanted.

All eyes turn towards the stairs as James makes his way down, effectively silencing all of them. Grayson can’t help the sweaty hands, wiping them on his trousers and standing from his spot on the couch. Emma can’t help but smile into her hand as she watched Grayson hardly blink. Grayson had gotten the matching suit to James’s, having his mother tailor the pants as well.

“Surprise,” Emma shouts, jumping from her spot and drawing James’ attention her way. She watches as his eyes widen, the way his knuckles turn white as he grips the railing at the sight of the twins. The grin that breaks across his face is all she needs to know that she’d done the right thing.

“Grayson,” he said, hurrying down the last few steps to approach the man before him. There’s a hush between the two, Emma shuffling awkwardly next to Ethan. An ear splitting grin takes over Grayson, holding out a corsage to pin to the lapel of his jacket.

“I hope you’re not allergic to flowers,” Grayson said, fumbling with the soft pastel tones. James can’t help but laugh, placing his own hand over Grayson’s to steady him. This was something he hadn’t expected at all- rather amazed that Emma was able to hide this so well.

“Guess you’ll have to give me mouth to mouth if I pass out,” James said, sending a wink Grayson’s way. He can hear his mother laugh, tips of his ears dusting pink. There’s a flash of a camera, Emma grinning wide as she hands over her phone to James’ mother.

“Squeeze in everyone,” Christie said, ushering them all together. James can’t help but note the black tux that Ethan wore, not entirely surprised. He seemed much more classic rather than Grayson.

“There’s only four of us,” James said, eyebrows furrowed but squeezing closer together nonetheless.

“Stop calling us fat,” Emma said, hand resting on Ethan’s chest.

“Big boned?” Ethan said, sly smirk on his face as he continues to look towards the camera.

“Oh my god, Ethan,” Grayson said, face palming right as the camera went off. James can’t help but smile, more than happy to know that photo existed. That was definitely going on his dresser. 

“Grayson, honey, can we get a serious photo?” Christie said, looking from behind Emma's phone.

“Yeah Grayson, lets get a serious photo,” James mocked, bringing his hand to rest on broad shoulders.

“No smile?” Grayson said, humor in his voice as he wraps an arm around James’s waist.

“If you want to blind everyone, go ahead,” he said, turning his head to face his mother. James can feel the laughter shake his hand, showcasing that Grayson was smiling. A beaming grin takes over his own features, hearing the phone snap two photos.

“Okay, separate photos now,” Christie said, motioning for James and Grayson to move from frame.

“We see who the favorite is,” Grayson said, chuckling as James slapped him across the arm. James can’t help but grin at the happiness radiating from Emma.

“If your brother ever hurts her, I’m kicking his ass,” James said, wrapping an arm around Grayson’s waist and sighing.

“I’ll kick his ass, too,” Grayson said, wrapping both arms around James and bringing him closer. A content feeling drowns both of them, drinking in the presence of one another.

“Okay boys your turn,” James’ mother said, breaking both of them from their thoughts. It felt like they’d known each other for ages, that they were always destined to find one another.

The first pose is all grins and laughter, the second is more serious, but the last one is brilliant. Emma ran in last second, wrapping her arms around James’ neck while Ethan engulfed Grayson in a bone crushing hug. The energy was one to match Christmas Day, the absolute excitement radiating from everyone in the room.

They take their leave at the right time, not a second to spare as James was one to set an alarm. Grayson drove, Emma and James squeezing in to the back. Conversations never seem to stop, whether it be to the group as a whole or individual. Grayson kept catching James’ eyes in the rear view mirror, soft smile kissing his lips.

“Where did you two pick?” James pries, leaning forward in his seat to look between the two. He’s met with a hand to his face, Ethan laughing as he pushed him back in to his seat.

“That’s for us to know and you guys to find out,” Grayson said, Ethan humming in agreement. James couldn’t help but roll his eyes, leaning completely back in his seat to survey the two.

“Do you guys live around here? I mean, obviously, you work like ten minutes from me. What I’m really asking is why haven’t I seen you in school?” James said, sneaking a glance at Emma. He knew she was wondering the same thing.

“Well, great story,” Ethan began, laughing to himself before turning down the volume of the radio.

“He makes it sound like we burned the school down. It’s not that great of a story. Now, if we’re talking eighth grade formal, that’s a great story,” Grayson said, snorting as he recalled the memory.

“Grayson ripped his pants and I broke my arm and we’ve been doing homeschooling since then,” Ethan finished, shrugging his shoulders as if it was common knowledge.

“Well, what school did you two go to? I know I would have remembered two hot guys,” James said, tapping his nails against the leather seat.

“Delmar. So, you probably only knew us if you went to some of the sporting games,” Grayson said, pulling in to Shogun’s Sushi Bar. James was more than surprised, but he wasn’t one to complain about the choice.

“What sports?” James said, stepping from the car and dusting off his pants. Ethan lends a hand to Emma, James whistling at the sight. He’s met with two middle fingers. “Also, great choice. We love a cultured man with good food taste.”

“Wrestling and football,” Ethan said, grabbing hold of Emma’s hand.

“Thanks I picked it,” Grayson said at the same time, holding the door open for everyone. James can’t help but smile, kissing his cheek as he walked by.

“Thanks, daddy,” he said, loving the blush that’s creeps on to Grayson’s cheeks. “Definitely didn’t watch or play any of those. Em didn’t start cheering until freshman year.”

“Grayson was captain of both teams,” Ethan chimes, jabbing his brother with an elbow and grinning. James can’t help but cock an eyebrow, slipping his hand into Grayson’s as he grinned.

“Assertive? I love being put in my place,” he said, laughter falling from his lips at the noise that left the boy next to him. Emma was making a vomiting noise and Ethan looked like he was ready to Van Gogh his own ears.

“I mean- I wouldn’t- okay alright, let’s go to the table,” Grayson said, quite literally changing the subject and approaching the hostess. James can’t help but notice the way her eyes raked over Grayson, teeth brilliant as she took in the sight. Part of him wanted to be jealous, but the other was grateful that Grayson was with him at the moment.

They’re sat in the back at a booth, each pair sitting next to one another as they eyed the menu. James rested his hand on Grayson’s thigh, sending him a soft smile when he received the questioning eyes. He would never admit the way his heart rate picked up when he felt Grayson’s hand encase his own.

They placed their orders, more than grateful for the company they were sharing. Emma was all laughter and loud comments, Ethan only encouraging such, Grayson was the fuel to her fire, always quipping back just as fast. James would comment his two cents, snarky remarks and glistening smiles. No one felt out of place, too excited for the night to come. Little did they know that while all may glisten, that doesn’t necessarily indicate gold.


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrive, the dance had already begun, vibrations running through their shoes and into their chests. Excitement kisses them all, fingers intertwined with their respective partners. James can’t help but grin as they enter, pulling everyone quickly to the photo station. All he wanted was to capture this moment, remember the night that he finally started feeling so alive again.

The group photo is first, everyone squeezing in for the first, but switching partners for a comedic second. The next is just a confusing one, the twins’ faces full of grins as they rested their hands together and held the stereotypical prom pose. Emma held on to James’s waist from behind, peering her head from the side and grinning.

James and Grayson take their own, swapping spots and holding each other close. There was no doubt that the two were meant to be in that moment, all grins and no start or end to the two of them. Emma couldn’t hide her smile off to the side, ecstatic for her best friends happiness. There was nothing James deserved more than this moment.

Right after photos they find themselves occupied on the dance floor, James more than aware of the stares he was receiving. Of course, that wasn’t anything unusual, he chalked it up to having Grayson by his side.

Fingers run along James’s side, Grayson pulling him close as the beat picked up. Breaths mingle at the excitement, too caught up in one another. James is the first to pull away, a wicked grin upon his face as he shakes his hips and steps away from him. The smile that graces Grayson’s lips is nearly enough to stop James dead in his tracks.

“You’re really nice to look at,” Grayson shouts over the music, James smiling at the compliment. He catches the way Grayson looks him over, the laugh that bubbles from his lip with joy.

“Oh, I didn’t realize my outfit had a mirror on it,” he’s quick to say, winking at Grayson before slowing his pace as the song ended. He wasn’t going to lie, as much as he adored his heels, they were surely killing his feet.

“Oh James, we can’t sit down just yet, it’s not a dance without a slow dance,” he said, grin taking over his face as he holds a calloused hand out for James to take. James pretends to think for a moment, hand on his hip for added effect. Teasing Grayson was always a hilarious moment. 

“You’re right, I should go ask Emma,” he teases before grabbing hold of Grayson’s hand. James is shorter, of course, resting his hands on broad shoulders. This was a moment that James was going to cherish for years to come, regardless of how their relationship were to pan out.

The two fell in sync, feet never colliding as they move back and forth with soft smiles. It’s almost as if they’re lost in each other, too involved with what’s happening with one another. The lights dance upon their skin, painting designs that each wished to recreate. 

Hands grip his waist close, a soft smile playing on Grayson's lips as he looks at James. Both of them were asking themselves how they had gotten so lucky. Nails run through perfectly sculpted hair, James laughing at the look of betrayal that crosses over Grayson. 

James hardly wants to be brought back to reality when the song ends, running his hands down Grayson’s arms to hold his hands. They make their way to the table Emma and Ethan were chatting at, heads close together with soft smiles painting their lips.

“I hate to interrupt you love birds, but a sister really has to use the bathroom,” James said, letting go of Grayson and laughing at the small jump Emma had done.

“Don’t drown,” Emma calls after him, waving violently as he turned to walk away. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes in response, throwing up a middle finger.

The hall is poorly lit, only the security lights left on to light the way. Something felt off, but James chalked it up to watching too many horror movies on his own. The music is muffled through the walls of the school, James humming softly to himself. Nothing could ruin how happy he was at the moment- having Grayson and his best friend right by his side.

“What’s up James?” came from behind him, already knowing that the voice belonged to Jamie. It was always something with him, always wandering ever so closely behind James. He hated him as much as Jamie hated that James was gay.

“Oh, you know, sucking so much dick,” James countered, rolling his eyes as he continued the walk to the restroom. The next voice, though, is what causes James to look back in panic.

“What a queer does best,” the other boy states, James more than aware that he was a football player. He never had any issues with him before, but James knew all about the stares of disdain he received. Jamie was always words and no action, but James wasn’t sure about the boy next to him.

“I highly doubt you want to stare at my dick while I take a piss. You seem very anti-gay so staring at another guys dick doesn’t really sound right, does it?” he said, swallowing the fear as the bathroom came into view. His heels were echoing in his ears, nearly drowning the heartbeat that was so loud. Everything felt off, his mood declining quickly as they made no effort to stop following him.

“Are you calling us gay, James?” the football player is accusing, James hovering next to the restroom door. He feared going inside, having nowhere to run once he was inside.

“No, I’m saying the opposite. Are you even listening?” James hisses, hand resting on the door. He just wanted them to leave, walk away from the situation and enjoy their time not picking on him.

“Shut the fuck up, pretty boy,” Jamie responds, James just catching the look of shock that crosses his face when the football player forces James into the bathroom. He can feel the hands against his shoulders, the way he trips in his heels. The tile approaches quickly before he’s yanked up by his hair.

“I think one queer in the school is enough,” he said, Jamie not entering the bathroom himself. James was furious at the thought, but the fear was outweighing any anger. A loud gasp falls from his lips when he feels another yank on his hair, his face colliding with the tile on the walls. There’s a sickening slap when his face meets the yellow, pain radiating through his cheek.

“Please stop,” he croaked, hands reaching to remove the arms holding him in place. The laugh he receives chills him to the core, sending any semblance of hope running. This was someone James never wanted to encounter. This was someone that haunted every fear his parents ever had when he admitted the truth to them.

“You’re just getting what you deserve,” are the last words James hears before everything happens. There’s a pain in his side within a second after, breath leaving James in a hurry. He’s thrust to the dirtied ground, eyes running wild in search of finding something to help him escape. This was what he was so afraid about, knowing he was cornered and had no way of running.

The fist against his cheek is sickening, his head flying back at the energy that was put behind it. James can feel the warmth of the tears streaking down his cheeks, the blood sliding from his nose. He knew he should scream, but he knew that they’d only ever fall on deaf ears.

He doesn’t expect the kick to his ribs, hunching over as the pain lingered. There’s nothing James can do besides fight back, but he was too afraid, too afraid that it’d anger the boy before him even more.

“At least you know you’re fucking place,” the breath is hot against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The anger was boiling, begging to spill over as James was forced to stand from his spot.

James is paralyzed when their eyes meet, the hatred something he’d never been face-to-face with before. He was scared for his life in that moment, cringing as he was forced into the bathroom stall. James could feel himself trembling, could feel the anxiety constricting his muscles.

The next thing James knows, his face is bouncing off the toilet seat, blood spattering into the water. Panic truly set in as he felt the hand on the back of his head once more, forced to look into the pink tinted water before him.

Water fills his nose, hands scratching to find release as his lungs screamed. He’s gasping for air, hands flush against the seat in an attempt to stop his head from being thrust back in. When his hands are gathered behind his back, James finds himself wiggling violently against the grip. There was nothing else James could do, the football player resting his own knees on the back of James’s legs.

A moment before James blacks out, he’s pulled from the toilet, disoriented and confused at where he was. The laughter behind him is nearly deafening, ringing in his ears as his vision spots. He doesn’t even realize how disgusting it is, his face bloody and lying right next to the toilet as the terror finally leaves.

James doesn’t allow himself to stay on the ground long, pushing up from the floor and standing on wobbly legs. He refuses to look in the mirror, his only thought to escape. James thought of Emma, the smile gracing her face at the beginning of the night. Taking that away from her was something James could hardly bring himself to do.

Not wanting to ruin their night, James slowly pulls the restroom door open and makes his way to the exit opposite to the dance. He could only imagine how he looked at the moment, not wanting to alarm anyone.

A crack ran down the screen on his phone, James silently cursing how much that was going to cost him. He opens up Uber, more than relieved to see one only a minute away when he requests one. There was no doubt he was going to be questioned about what happened, but he knew better than to admit the truth.

The air is as bitter as James feels at that moment, digging nails into the wounds and making him sigh at the pain. When the car approaches, James can’t help but hide his face behind one hand, waving to the driver.

“James?” he’s asked, a man rolling down the window to take a look at him. James is quick to approach, not wanting the driver to notice the shivering or the blood still dripping.

“Yes, that’s me,” he said, tongue feeling heavy within his mouth. He must have bit into it at some point, finally recognizing the copper taste.

“Hey, uh, you alright?” he hears from up front, catching the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yes! Thank you for asking, I just slipped earlier, nothing too horrible,” James said, waving off the driver’s concern. There’s a pounding in his head, warning James that he surely wasn’t as okay as he seemed.

The rest of the ride is silent, James avoiding the glances he was receiving. When he exits the car, he rushes out a goodbye and leaves a tip in record time. The lights in the house were off, Ian’s bedroom the only one lit. He knew to avoid them at all costs.

He finds himself slipping off his shoes in the snow, staring up at his window in contemplation. Pain was something he’d become familiar with in the last twenty minutes, the numbing of his feet almost reassuring. Shaky hands grip the ladder on the side of the house, James not hesitating to climb in a hurry.

Relief fills him when his window opens without a sound, sliding in as he sets his shoes on the rug near his bed. The room is dark, the moon having known that tonight was not one for brilliance. He moves quietly through his room, stripping from his clothes and silently crying. The pain was nearly excruciating, his throat raw from the choking he’d done when he was last pulled from the water.

The vibrations on his bed don’t go unnoticed, James choosing to sit and stare at the wall in silence. His phone rang a second time, not quite breaking him from the contemplation. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? How were his parents going to react to the sight in the morning?

Almost robotic, James finds himself curling beneath the covers, not caring for the blood drying on his bruising skin. Sleep was an escape, his hands too tired to etch out the feelings that were bursting. Not bursting, no, he was entirely too numb to what had happened. How was James supposed to process the hatred that he’d experienced?


	13. Chapter 13

Ten minutes pass before worry begins to seep into Grayson’s bones. His eyes are constantly fluttering to the door, waiting for James to waltz in. A soft smile graces his features at the thought, knowing James would steal all the attention in the room. He was breathtaking after all, all sass and laughter that sent his heart running.

“Does James usually take this long?” Grayson finds himself asking, breaking away from his own thought of said boy. Emma furrows her brows, looking to find a clock before shrugging.

“He’s honestly probably taking a shit,” she said, blinking twice before snatching Ethan’s phone. Grayson doesn’t let the look of confusion escape, worry building in his gut. “When did he leave?”

“Ten or fifteen minutes ago?” he responds, seeking reassurance from his brother. The look he receives isn’t one he expected, the worry on Ethan’s face settling that feeling of fear further. Emma straightens in her seat as she looks to the door, panic almost instantaneous.

“We need to find him, like, now. We needed to find him pretty much ten minutes ago,” Emma is rushing out, collecting her dress to stalk from the room faster. Grayson doesn’t even question her words, nearly stepping on her heels as he worries.

“What’s going on?” Ethan is first to ask, jogging to keep pace with Emma. It becomes obvious that her face paled when they step from the room, watching as she looks both ways in contemplation.

“There’s this asshole, Jamie, who hates James. Normally this wouldn’t mean a fucking thing, but I just saw him walk in with someone who most definitely would beat up my baby,” she said, worrying at her lip before taking a right and making her way down the hallway.

Grayson can’t help the unease settling in his gut, hoping that he was just overthinking the situation. What Emma said hardly calmed that fear, only made him wish he knew the school lay out. His mind was wandering, fearing the absolute worst that could have happened. What were they going to find?

She doesn’t even hesitate to swing open the mens bathroom door, Grayson wiping his palms against his pants. He doesn’t see it at first, the blood spots on the floor, but Emma does instantly. Emma’s heels echo in the room, leaving Grayson and Ethan to wait at the door as she inspects what she can. Panic had taken over her features when she looked to them, stopping in the middle of the room.

“There’s blood here,” she states, Grayson’s own running cold at just those words. No one dared walk any further, too fearful of what they would find. Grayson wants to tear through the room, see if James was there, if he was still alive and breathing.

The night had been going so well, Grayson belittling himself for not keeping an eye on James when he’d left. If he’d offered to walk with him, he doubted whatever happened would have transpired. He’s the first to move, slowly opening the first bathroom stall. Immediately he’s taken aback, blood littering the seat and a few droplets on the walls. The water, though, was nearly opaque, the crimson making Grayson weak in the knees.

“Don’t come over here,” he croaks, immediately shutting the door and running a hand over his face. Ethan has a firm grip on Emma, not letting her leave the middle of the room. Grayson is at a loss for words, eyes brimming with tears. “Do you have your phone, Emma?”

“No, it’s in the car, why?” she said, knuckles white as she grips onto Ethan for support.

“He’s not here anymore and I don’t have his number and I just- I just want to make sure he’s okay,” he said, hands tugging at his hair in frustration. God, if only James had texted him, if only he had given him the right number.

“You have his number,” Emma is quick to say, throwing Grayson into confusion.

“No I don’t?” he said, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

“When you went to Berry Frozen that one day and let him mess around with your phone, he put his number in,” she clarifies, loosening her grip as she watches Grayson place the phone against his ear.

Silence is all that fills the bathroom as they wait, Grayson pacing the room. He ends the first call, an agitated sigh leaving him before he redials the number. So many thoughts were running through the occupants in the bathroom, hardly a good one passing through.

“He won’t answer,” he huffs, gripping the counter and exhaling his frustration. “Where do you think he’s at, Em?”

“He doesn’t really- he doesn’t like have a safe spot if that’s what you’re asking. James probably went home if they didn’t take him somewhere,” she said, opening the bathroom door and looking at the two expectantly. “Well, are you coming?”

“You guys should stay here and make sure whoever did this doesn’t leave,” he said, pulling Ethan behind him. If Grayson looked close enough, he could see tiny drops of blood leading to the door only a few feet away. “I’d fucking kill whoever it is if I stayed.”

“James would kill us if we did, uh, well, anything,” she said, hand falling into Ethan’s as she looks to the door in distraught.

“I promise I’ll take care of him,” Grayson said, wrapping Emma in a bone-crushing hug. There was no doubt that Grayson would take care of James, already showcasing that thought with threats of hurting the people who'd done this.

“Text me if he’s there, okay?” she said, watching Grayson walk the way James had presumably left. The only thought he had was how terrified James must have been, how alone he must have felt. He doesn’t respond, just throws a hand up to let her know that he understood. “His room has a ladder next to the window."

The winter air invades his nose, sobering him up and away from the fury that was building. His first concern was making sure James was safe, not left to die somewhere a mile away. Running felt right as he made his way to his car across the parking lot, unlocking it in record time.

He tries to phone James once again, listening to the ring echo through his car. When he reaches voicemail, he ends the call and rips the bow tie from around his neck, feeling like it was hard enough to breathe.

“Fuck, please be here,” Grayson finds himself whispering, eyeing the house before him. There was only one light on, Grayson well aware that the room wasn’t James’s. With a sigh, he’s shutting the car off and pulling himself from the car, circling around the side of the house.

Snow seeps into his dress shoes, Grayson not caring if the water was going to damage them. The metal was cold against his palms, the feeling hollowing out his bones until he reaches the window. Part of him wants to knock, but the other wins and Grayson is slowly opening the window without another thought.

The room is dark, Grayson trying to enter as quietly as he can, not wanting to disturb anyone else in the home. He slips his soaked shoes off, shutting the window and deciding the take his wet socks off as well. A quick text is sent to Emma, letting her know he’d found James.

“James,” he whispers, making his way around the side of the bed. Said boy was breathing softly, Grayson more than aware of the blood staining the pillowcase. His eyes had yet to adjust, not aware of how horrid the beating had been.

“James,” Grayson repeats a bit louder, running a hand through James’s still wet locks. He’s quick to step back when James shoots up, pushing gentle hands away with fever. “Hey, it’s just me, baby.”

“Grayson,” he whispers, relief laced in every letter before a look of regret passes over him. “Oh god, please don’t look at me.”

“I tried to call, you know,” he said softly instead, pulling James’s hand away and surveying what had been done. It was still too dark to make everything out, but Grayson could feel the way James leaned away from his touch. “You deserve so much better.”

“I wish you didn’t have to see me like this,” he responds, pulling away and walking away from the bed and Grayson. There’s hesitancy as a bruising hand hovers over the light switch, Grayson quick to step behind him.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, fingers intertwining with James’s before the light can be turned on. James tries so hard to stifle his cries, body shaking against Grayson’s chest before he’s engulfed in a hug. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry for ruining your night,” James said, sniffling before resting his head on the door frame.

“You didn’t, don’t say that. You’re still alive and the first half was fucking great, okay?” he said, running his hands up and down James’s arms. The shaking eased at the touch, but James hardly knew what to say. “How about we clean you up? You stink.”

“I had my head in a toilet, I can’t help it,” he quips, laugh hiccuping as a few more tears fall. The door opens with a soft creek, Grayson trailing behind James. The bathroom light blinds both of them for a moment, Grayson shutting the door behind them.

“Undress,” he states simply, brushing past James and turning the shower on after a moment of staring at the handles. James almost wants to refuse, but he already knows it’s something that has to be done.

Grayson is already peeling off his own clothes, button up dropping to the floor. James can’t help but steal glances, entranced by the muscles he was met with. The jingle of the belt draws him out of his thoughts, sliding off his own pants and turning away.

“I’ll get in first,” James said, sliding off his boxer briefs and jumping behind the baby blue shower curtain. Grayson can’t help but gnaw on his lip, taking off his own and slowly entering.

Red swirls into the drain, James flushing his face beneath the water. Grayson can’t keep his eyes off the boy in front of him, eyes trailing to the red mark upon his ribs. Delicately, as if he was afraid of disrupting a sleeping child, Grayson reaches out to trace the bruise begging to form.

“Ah,” James cringes away, wiping the water from his eyes and turning to look at Grayson. He’s met with a look he can’t quite place, surprised to see such strong emotions directed at him. “Do I look that bad?”

“I’d fucking kill him if I ever got hold of him,” he practically growls, the soft touch contradicting his words as he wipes away a stubborn patch of dry blood. James wants to shrink in on himself, hide away until there was no sign that what had happened in the bathroom even transpired.

“I’ll press charges,” he said, hand reaching out to rest on warm, sun-kissed skin. James can’t help but step closer, resting his forehead on the chest before him.

“He deserves so much worse. I just care about you so much, James. Seeing you like this- it fucking kills me,” fingers ran through short hair, Grayson bringing an arm up to wrap around James’s shoulders.

“You’re here now and he’s going to get charged for what he did to me. I’d rather him go to jail than you hurting him for what he did,” he said, peering into Grayson’s eyes and sighing. There’s a throbbing under his right eye, warning him of the bruise that was ready to sprout.

Grayson doesn’t respond, merely turns James around and places a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. The moment was too intimate if you were to ask anyone else, but the two felt content for once. Reveling in each others presences like man would God.

Hands run down James’s side, Grayson reaching around and grabbing hold of the shampoo. He runs his hands through raven locks, watching the bubbles flow down his arms as he worked into a lather. When he pulls away, James is running his head beneath the stream, Grayson watching as the shampoo ran down his spine.

He snaps from his thoughts quickly, conditioner occupying his hands before he runs them through James’s hair. James had turned to him now, eyes watching Grayson with adoration. No one had cared for him so much, given him the attention and love that Grayson was at that moment.

The conditioner is left to sit, body wash already bubbling in Grayson’s hands as he rubs them together furiously. Neither of them dares talk, too afraid of shattering whatever it was they had going on. There’s a moment of hovering hands, Grayson sparing a glance for permission. James reaches forward, connecting the calloused palm to his chest.

Grayson can’t help but smile softly, running hands down lean arms and tugging James closer ever so slightly. A soft laugh leaves both of them, Grayson lessening the pressure as he reaches James’s ribs. He leans in close when he reaches James’s waist, breath caressing the busted lip before him.

Water filters into Grayson’s hair, pressing once pristine hair down. James watches as the water droplets kiss his cheeks, reaching up to smear one away. Eyes are fluttering between each other and their lips, both begging for some collision. When their lips finally touch, it feels like the Big Bang all over again, James feeling lightheaded and entirely too full of adoration.

Hands are wandering, palms slick against the stream from the shower. James finds his way to the back of Grayson’s head, a soft tug of encouragement. Grayson, on the other hand, had found home on James’s jaw, cradling his face while the other rested on a slender waist.

“Let’s bandage you up,” Grayson breathes out, finally pulling away from the kiss. James is too starstruck to answer, simply nodding his head in agreement. James shuts the water off, reaching out from the curtain to gather two towels from the rack. He misses the eyes that travel along his body, holding the towel for Grayson to take.

They make their way to James’s room, hushing one another before rushing into the room. Choking on laughter, James opens his closet and beckons the God standing in his room over.

“I can’t guarantee anything will fit,” he said, eyes slowly running over his frame to make a point. Grayson can’t help the blush that burns on his cheeks, stepping forward to take a look inside.

“Just means I’ll have to leave clothes here,” Grayson said, smirking at the blush that mirrors his own on James’s cheeks. He reaches for a black hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts, amazed that James even had a pair in his closet.

“Those are Ian’s, I have no idea how I got them,” he admits, shrugging his shoulders as he pulls out a pair of sweats and a matching hoodie. Grayson notes the first aid kit, wrestling into the clothes he was given.

“Let me put some neosporin or something on your face?” he said, more of a question than anything. “Gotta maintain those beautiful features by avoiding infections.”

“You’re disgusting,” James muttered, pulling the hoodie over his head. He takes a seat on the bed looking at Grayson expectantly.

“You’ll look disgusting if you don’t let me fix you up,” Grayson jokes, laughing softly at the look of utter betrayal he receives.

“Oh, so you’re only in this for my looks, how eye opening,” James huffs, rolling his eyes before cringing at the pain. He couldn’t even do his favorite thing without it hurting.

“You can hardly keep your left one open,” he’s met with, eyes widening at the comeback.

“You need to stop hanging out with Emma,” he said, glaring as Grayson rummaged through the first aid kit. He emerged with antibiotic ointment and an alcohol pad to clean his hands.

“I hope you’re into pain,” Grayson said, taking a seat on the bed and facing an already reluctant James.

“Not in this context,” he responded, nose scrunching as the alcohol invaded his nostrils.

“Guess I’m just a sadly, then,” he said, eyes squinting ever so slightly as he said the word. There was no way that was correct.

“You mean a sadist?”

“Whatever, you know what I meant,” he mutters, squirting a glob of the ointment onto his finger.

“Alright, bitch ass,” James said, trying hard not to jump away when Grayson touches the wounds on his face. He can only imagine how horrible he looked at the moment, wishing the two were sitting in darkness instead.

Silence engulfs them, Grayson too taken by the task at hand and James too lost in thought. He wonders how different things would have been if he decided to go to his usual cafe instead. Surely he wouldn’t be sitting covered in cuts and bruises, but that means Grayson wouldn’t be by his side.

“All done,” Grayson said, breaking James from his trailing thoughts.

“Are you staying the night?” he finds himself asking, picking at a microscopic piece of lint.

“Only if you want me to,” is the response he receives, Grayson smiling wide.

“I call the inside,” he said, laughing softly as he rushes beneath the blankets, leaving Grayson to shut the lights off himself.

When Grayson is under the covers, James can’t help but feel nervous all over again. He can’t seem to relax, limbs stiff as a board. This problem doesn’t seem to plague Grayson, the other boy reaching over to place a hand around James’s waist.

Contentment rushes over them, James finally relaxing at the warmth and the boy tangled around him. Before he can fall asleep, the last thing he can think is how happy he was to walk into that cafe. He’d choose that no matter the outcome, happy to have even these moments.

Grayson is last to fall asleep, thumb brushing circles along the back of James’s hand. His mind was elsewhere, too caught up in today’s events. After that evening, it was more than decided that Grayson would try his absolute best to protect and cherish James. He hardly wanted to feel the way he did when he opened that bathroom stall to see all the blood. James had wandered into his heart the same way he had the cafe and Grayson couldn't be more thankful.


	14. Chapter 14

Sun kisses bruised lids, brilliant brown lighting like gold when the sun greets his eyes. James blinks furiously, face pulling back in disgust, attempting to flee from the light. It’s all in vain as everywhere he turns is invaded by the sun. He’d almost forgotten about the God resting in his bed until he felt arms pull him closer.

“Are you always so squirmy in the morning?” Grayson said, voice groggy with sleep. James can’t help the shiver that licks up his spine, more than willing to blame it on the cold if he were to ask.

“Only when the sun is trying to stab me in the eyes,” he said, groaning as he turned around to face Grayson. He’s met with a sleepy smile, one eye closed while the other glittered in the sunlight. James wanted to frame this moment, paint out the subtle laugh lines and the life that danced in caramel eyes.

“Do I have something on my face?” he’s quick to ask, unwrapping from James to bring a hand to his face. A soft laugh falls from James at the sight, hand rubbing golden skin raw with paranoia. He practically whines out the next part, “come on, James. Is it dry drool?”

“Just a whole lot of good looks, sister,” he said, hand grabbing hold of Grayson’s to move it out of his way. He’s met with a small blush, teeth exposed as Grayson grins wide.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny James, I bet my breath smells just as good,” and with that, he was huffing and puffing right in James’s face. His nose scrunches and a fake retching noise leaves his mouth.

“That’s sister stinky, I think you just singed my eyebrows off,” he said, waving a hand in front of his face before laughing.

“I guess I’ll just leave, then,” Grayson said, feigning hurt before cracking his serious face with a grin.

“Who will take care of me? I’m in so much pain,” he said, tossing a hand onto his forehead and throwing his head back on the pillow. Grayson can’t help the booming laugh, shoulders shaking with joy.

“You’re even more dramatic than Ethan,” he said, sobering up from the laughter. James is taken aback by the tender touch on his cheek, the soft eyes that Grayson gives him. “You look terrible.”

“I really thought we were having a moment there,” James said, rolling his eyes before sighing. “How bad?”

“I mean, I’d still kiss you,” Grayson jokes, receiving an elbow from James.

“You’re horrible. Let me out of this bed so I can go cry at myself in the mirror,” he said, already wrestling with the blankets. He doesn’t get far, though, Grayson enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

“There will be no tears to cry, sorry, I don’t make the rules,” he said, pulling the blanket over James’ shoulders. He’s met with a huff, James attempting to leave.

“Shut up, let me out of here,” James said, arms folded against Grayson’s chest. He had no advantages in this situation, sighing as he relaxes into him. “This is so not fair.”

“Five minutes and then we can leave,” he said, hand running through black locks. James can’t help but hum in content, head tucked beneath Grayson’s chin.

The sun is warm against his back, nearly comparing to the warmth of the boy beneath him. Dust dances in the light, mimicking the moves the two had done themselves the night before. Pain may have been radiating through James, but he was more than content to have spent the night with Grayson. As if thinking the same thing, Grayson tips his head down and places a delicate kiss upon James’s head. Grayson’s heartbeat quickens, James softly smiling to himself. He doubted he’d stop being nervous around Grayson.

“Alright, I really have to pee,” James complains, already attempting to roll away from Grayson.

“That wasn’t even five minutes,” Grayson whines, releasing his grip and sighing. James is quick to roll to the edge of the bed, wiggling his toes on the wood floor. He’d almost forgotten how cold the world was right now.

“I doubt you want me to pee on you,” he said, sending a playful glance Grayson’s way before jumping up from the bed. Grayson had attempted, but surely failed, to grab hold of the lean boy in front of him.

“You’d just be marking your territory,” Grayson throws back, laughter filling the room at the disgusted look that he receives.

“Don’t talk to me ever again, God,” he said, throwing open his door and marching towards the bathroom. Grayson had no qualms with leaving the room, finding his way downstairs before James could even notice.

The older boy was too occupied anyways, eyes widening at the sight he sees in the mirror. His lip had busted open again at some point, dry blood flaking on his chin. The left side of his face was already turning a nasty reddish blue, trickles of purple darkening the brute of it all. There was no possible way to hide the bruises that were covering him.

His ribs screamed with warning as he tried lifting his arm up to expose them. He’s met with an ungodly red, patches of broken blood vessels forming the rough outline of a shoe. James can’t help his interest as he pokes the skin, cringing at the pain that objects such treatment.

Voices flood his ears as he makes his way down the stairs, ready to snatch Grayson up in a hurry. His mother had probably asked so many embarrassing questions by now. James buried his fear, ready to admit the truth to his parents about what had happened.

“Jesus Christ,” his father nearly shouts, standing from his spot at the table. The chair nearly falls over behind him, Grayson catching it just in time.

“Grayson didn’t say you’d look this terrible,” his mother said, tears already welling in her eyes. James was thankful, at least, knowing that he didn’t have to explain everything to them.

“I’ve looked worse,” James said, hoping to downplay the entirety of the situation. The dumbfounded looks he receives showcase his failure.

“We’re filing a police report immediately,” Skip said, rounding the table to get a better look at his son. James wants to take cover, to grab Grayson and leave as quickly as he can. “If I don’t get hold of that fucking kid first.”

“Do you know who did it, honey?” Christie asked, more calm than his father. The tears said otherwise, though, cascading down her cheeks. James could hardly look at her for long, his chest hurting at such a sight.

“I do, so we can just file the police report and be done with this whole thing,” he said. Skip can’t help but touch the bruise underneath his eye, James slapping away the offending hand. “Rude, I’m still sensitive.”

“Get your coat on, let’s go,” Skip said, forcing everyone from the room. James runs directly into Ian as he turns around, both of their eyes widening.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Ian spits out, gripping James’s shoulders to stop his brother from moving.

“Some stupid asshole,” he said, keeping details vague. James can see the anger ignite in Ian, the way he looks to Grayson in a hurry.

“You didn’t do this, did you?” he’s ready to jump him in an instant, hands fisting James’s hoodie to prevent him from acting without reason.

“Me? Fuck no, I wish I could find the guy who did,” Grayson said, slightly appalled at the thought of even harming James.

“Give me his name, James,” Ian doesn’t hesitate in asking, ready to deal back damage just as bad.

“We’re filing a report,” he said, nose turned in the air as he holds his ground. Ian knows he won’t win an argument, silently letting go to let his blood boil.

“I’ll find out eventually,” he said, opening the fridge, jaw clenched tightly. The muscle was straining against his skin, Ian too infuriated to even make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Hopefully he’ll be in jail by then,” he counters, slipping on his shoes. His family is quick to follow, James handing a pair of Ian’s shoes to Grayson. There was no doubt that Grayson wouldn’t want to wear his dress shoes from the night prior. Ian was silently throwing a tantrum in the kitchen, dishes clattering against the counter and throwing drawers open without a care.

The air is both bitter and refreshing, James fully awakened by the winter air. Grayson slips easily into pace with him, interlocking their fingers. His mother tries hard to hide her grin, both loving that James had someone, but hating the pain he had to go through.

“I’ll drive,” Skip said, keys dangling as the car beeped next to Grayson Bronco.

“No, I’ll drive your car,” Christie said, snagging the keys from his hand. Everyone knew better than to let James’s father drive angry. They’d be going 60 in a school zone, on purpose, hunting down the kid who’d done this to James.

“Thank God,” James breathes out, cramming himself into the back seat and waiting for Grayson. Their knees bump together, Grayson sliding a hand over his thigh. James can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face, placing his own hand over Grayson’s.

While his father stews in the passenger seat, Christie can’t help but ask questions. She was worried about him after all- wanted to know if they needed to make a stop to the hospital after.

“Did they hurt you anywhere else, sweetie?” she asks, eyes jumping to the rear view mirror for just a moment. James can’t help but give her a reassuring smile, almost wanting to lie about his ribs.

“Yes, but it’s not a big deal, I feel fine,” he said, ignoring the way Grayson gives his hand a slight squeeze. He may have been in a bit of pain, but surely it wasn’t anything to worry about.

“What exactly happened?” Skip said, turning in his seat ever so slightly. James can’t help the way his ears tint red, the way he pushes his glasses up with nerves.

“I’d rather not talk about that, thank you. The police officer is the only one who needs to know,” he said, already standing his ground. There was no way anyone would get James to open up about the incident.

Grayson can’t hide the way his features pale as he recalls the image of the bathroom. All the blood had made him fear the worst, that James may have been dead. He shuffles as close to James as he can, opting to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead.

He traces his name with his thumb, plucking at the fabric when he’s finished writing it the second time. James leans against him, humming in delight at the soft touches. He hadn’t the slightest clue the turmoil that Grayson was going through.

“Do you want us to wait in the car, honey?” Christie is asking, breaking James from his content thoughts. He’d almost forgotten where they were going- that what occurred last night was even real.

“Um, yeah, that’d be great,” he said, squeezing Grayson’s hand and flashing him a smile.

“Are you sure?” his father is quick to ask, peering over his glasses with apprehension. James can’t help the guilt that wells in his stomach, bringing his nails to his mouth before sighing.

“Yes, I’m sure, but thank you,” he said, jolting forward ever-so-slightly as the car came to a stop.

When he steps from the back seat, he can’t help but notice the chill in the air, well aware of how bitter winter could get in New York. The clouds have hidden the sun, casting a depressing gray over the building that stood before James.

He’s greeted by an officer at the front, grin firmly on her face as James walks in. There wasn’t an ounce of concern, letting James know people often came in looking the same way he had.

“Welcome to Bethlehem Police Department. What can I help you with?” she’s asking, the name tag reading Sherry.

“Hi, um, can I- is this where I report a crime?” James is asking, all nerves and no confidence for once in his life. He hates feeling vulnerable- unsure of everything he was doing. The glass separating them wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“Yes sir, this is the right place. If you take a seat I can have the next available officer speak with you. What’s your name?” she said, pushing up the round glasses that rested on her face. 

“James Charles,” he said, voice lacking the normal excited tones.

There’s nothing to look at in the waiting area, barren of any magazines or TV. He wasn’t sure what to have expected, but surely he should have known the building would have felt a bit unwelcoming.

Minutes pass before the door to his left is opened, a younger officer staring in his direction. A mess of bleach blond hair and a beard that was a shade lighter than brown, James knew he wasn’t any older than twenty-seven. He could feel the nerves amplify, the sweat forming on the palms of his hand.

“Charles, James?” the officer is saying, James already standing before he finishes the name. He feels like he’s done something wrong, that he was the one who’d committed a crime.

“That’s me,” he said, following the officer through the doors and into the office area.

“I’m Officer Daniels, I’ll be helping you today,” the man is saying, hardly sparing him a glance. James could hear the chatter, the clicking of keys as cases were filed. All of it felt deafening- knees shaking as he could feel the color drain from his face. Knowing that one of those reports were going to be his, well, James couldn’t help but feel pressured. How had he become a statistic?

The officer takes a seat near the window, James having the liberty of facing the window before him. He almost felt unsettled, knowing that those around him were going to hear what had happened. Taking in a deep breath, James can’t help but note the well-kept appearance of the man before him. As if that was a reassurance, James could feel himself relax.

He peers over the officers head and out the window, taking in what little view he had. Brilliant red brick was stacked on the roof of the building next door, a rusting latter hanging off the side. James wondered just how much weight it could hold, when the expiration date was for such a rotting piece. He almost felt the same, like an impending doom as he was told to explain what had happened.

“Before we start, there are a few things we have to go over,” Daniels starts, organizing the papers on his desk. “First, I need your name, address, and contact information.”

“Of course,” he said, rattling off the information that was needed.

“Anything you say, or do, can and will be held against you in a court of law. What you’re doing is making an official statement that- to the best of your knowledge- is correct and true. Filing a false police report is a crime,” he said, an unimpressed tone seeping into his voice. James almost felt bad about being there, admitting to what had happened.

“I understand,” he said, clearing his throat as he sits up in his seat.

“Now that you understand that, please tell me more about the incident that occurred and when,” he said, looking up to James expectantly.

“Sorry, I just- yeah, still really fresh of an event. It happened last night around ten,” the goosebumps rise on his arms, James hiding his discomfort as he places fingertips on his temples.

“Take your time,” he responds, pen hovering over the paper that rested on his desk.

“I didn’t hit him back,” James starts, shifting in his seat, “I didn’t know what to do, really. You never really think- you never know that you’re going to become the victim of a hate crime. No one does, you know? You kind of think you’ll be the exception.”

“Can you explain more on how it was a hate crime?” Daniels is asking, pen now sitting atop the paper. James can feel baby blue hues boring into him, not judging, just wanting to understand.

“I wore heels to the dance, but that doesn’t give him a reason to do what he did to me. Usually it’s just words- they’d call me queer or they’d just tell me to kill myself. I never really thought they’d act on their words, that I’d be sitting here. So, I went to the bathroom at school, but they followed me-”

“Who followed you?” Daniels is asking, pen in his hand once more.

“Jamie Kilgore and David Galloway,” he said, names burning the same way his eyes were.

“Continue,” he said, attention back to James as he wrote down their names.

“Like I said, I was going to the bathroom. Usually Jamie is the only one saying those stupid remarks, but David joined in. When I got to the bathroom, I told them to leave but he shoved me in and everything just happened so fast,” James said, scratching at his brow before cringing at the pain.

“Who took you into the restroom?”

“David, sorry,” he breathes out, regaining his composure as he sniffles. “He told me- he said that ‘one queer’ was enough to have in the school. I took my boyfriend with me because it’s a dance, after all, that’s what you do. Anyways, he obviously didn’t like that, if my face is any indication,” it’s a joke, James motioning to his face as he lets out a bitter laugh. “He just started beating me, I begged him to stop, but that just made it worse. I just stopped talking- took it ‘the way I deserved’.”

“Is that what he said to you?” he said, eyebrows raised as he stops writing.

“Yes, he said I was getting what I deserved,” James can feel the tears coming back, the stinging behind his eyes. “He took me in to one of the stalls and he shoved my head in. I was so out of it at that point, the water was just so red because of everything else he’d done before. He sat on the back of my legs- he wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to move or fight back.

“I couldn’t breathe, God, I was so sure he was going to kill me. The last one I was seeing black spots, I don’t know how long I laid on the ground for. David tossed my head against the seat without a care before he left me lying there on the ground. He didn’t even check to see if I was alive. I guess that was a good thing, I think he would have kept going until I was," James said, pulling at his sleeves. 

“This all occurred at your school, correct?” Daniels is asking, breaking James from his spiraling thoughts.

“Yes, that’s correct,” he whispers, voice barely audible among the chatter of the officers around them.

“Have you had any medical attention since then?” he said, leaning back in his seat to examine all that James was.

“Well, no,” he said, more than aware of how horrible that had sounded. “I didn’t feel like I had control. I just went to the one place I felt safe.”

“Thank you for coming in, James. I’ll file this and a detective will get hold of you once they review it. In the meantime, I suggest you get hold of your principal and explain the situation. Also, please go to the hospital at some point. Blunt force trauma is very serious- especially anything involving the head and brain,” Daniels said, rounding his desk and walking towards the door.

“Thank you,” is all James can say, more than surprised at how quickly the officer was to leave. He nearly had to jog in order to catch up with the man.

When James leaves the Police Department, he’s greeted by three smiling faces and a large hug. He can’t help but hold them all close, tears streaming from his eyes suddenly. James was refusing to let go, face buried in Lord knows who’s chest as he sobbed quietly.

“I’m really proud of you, sweetie,” his mother said, hand running through his hair. James can’t help but take in a shaky breath, nodding his head against the chest before him.

“He’s going to get what he deserves,” his father chimes, making James more than aware that he was now crying on his father. He felt like a child all over again- seeking hope within his parents.

Grayson can’t find any words to say, heart aching at the sight before him. He wished it had been him, wished he’d been there to protect the boy in front of him. That’s all he was- a boy- not even out of high school and worrying for his life. Grayson didn’t understand how someone could hold so much hatred inside them to make another person feel that way- to do what they’d done to James.

He wants to shout, tell James that he deserved so much more than what had happened the night prior. Instead, he stays quiet, more than aware how James wouldn’t want to hear that. That those words weren’t what James needed at that moment.

Wrapping his arms around James’s waist, Grayson rests his head against raven hair, sighing softly. James lets out a sigh of his own, the breath from the boy above him tickling the bottom of his neck. To anyone else, this image looked more than hilarious, two guys crying against the man before them. Christie watching from the side as she cried quietly to herself.

James was loved, James was cared for, James was cherished. Not only in that moment- never in just that moment. He was wrapped in so much unconditional love and support that he knew he could get through everything that happened. James knew how strong he was, that the night before didn’t define him. With that, the tears came for an entirely different reason, filled with appreciation instead of sorrow. As long as he had the support system he did, James knew he could handle any experience thrown at him.


End file.
